Hush
by Outlinedinblack
Summary: Bella is raped and abused by every male she knows. One day pregnant she runs away to Rosalie in Forks. She doesnt speak one word of her past to anyone but Rosalie Hale. Can Edward cullen get her to speak up about her past. Rated T AND M for Rape scene
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was sent this idea for a story and just HAD to write it!! Please R + R**

My sobs of terror couldn't be heard over the load grunts, laughs and jeers. With one last thrust and a moan of pleasure, he rolled of me satisfied. Pain and disgust welled up inside me. Fat tears streamed down into my hair as I lay there, on the floor, completely naked in front of everyone.

James, my boyfriend came into view. His face loomed over me. There was the rustle of the condom wrapper. He smiled and forced himself into me. It felt like I was being split in half. Pain tore through me but I didn't cry out in pain like I used to. Nothing I ever said made any of them stop. I should be used to this. Every night it happens. This night, happens to be Friday night. My father invites all of his 'friends' over. I get raped every night by my father but weekends its most of his friends too. Sometimes several a night. My father never held pity of love for me. He watched so pleased that this was going on. I know for a fact that he gets paid £50 a shot. This makes me feel dirty and used. _Unloved _and _ruined_.

"Oh Bella, tell me you want it" panted James thumping himself into me. Bobs wracked my body as it burn got worse as he got faster.

"That wasn't so hard was it" James whispered in my ear a ten minutes later. I waited for him to get off me but he didn't. A sharp pain went hit my cheek as James slapped me. I caught Charlie's eye. He looked furious, was this nightmare going to end? Hope built up inside me before I could stop it.

"Oi!" Charlie hollered. "Don't mark her! You owe me a tenner!" He shouted. I felt the hope disappear so quickly. Of course he would care about me. Just about money.

"Answer me" he hissed in my face. I began to tremble as the fear go the better of me.

"No" I whispered.

"That's right" he purred. He got off me and pain Charlie his £10. James didn't need to pay. He is my _boyfriend_. More like I'm his sex slave. Uncontrollable tears exploded from my eyes and poured from the corner of my eye into my hair.

"Bella, get up. Go upstairs and don't come back down. I will be up later" he hissed smirking at me. I got up and grabbed me clothes that were strewn across the floor. I ran upstairs before collapsing onto my bed. I didn't even put pyjamas on, I just crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over me and cried my heart out. I fell asleep nightmares haunting me. I heard a noise and bolted up. _Charlie_.

"Move" he muttered and I tossed the covers unwillingly off me. The cold nipped at my naked body. Charlie had all ready unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. He climbed onto my bed and shoved me down so that I was lying down. My mind shut down as it usually did when he raped me. If possible, being raped by my father is the worst. The fact that he is my flesh and blood. He pulled my hug and secured it against his hip. He slammed himself into me and pain racked its way through me. Tears poured out as they usually did. Time dragged in but eventually Charlie gave one last shudder and rolled off of me. He went into his jeans pocket and flung a wad of notes that had been secured with an elastic band.

"Don't say I'm not good to you" he smirked and left. I picked up the money and pulled up the loose floorboard. I dropped the money in the and ran into my bathroom. I ran the shower and stepped under it. I grabbed my sponge and the soap. I poured the soap onto the scratchy side of the sponge and scrubbed myself raw. Everywhere he touched got scrubbed but somehow it didn't feel enough. My skin burned as the water hit it. My skin was red from being scrubbed with the harsh sponge. I slumped to the floor of the shower and cried. Why me? This shouldn't happen!! The little river of water slowly began to turn a faint red. I looked at my body and realised my cut had burst open. On my thigh is my scars. They read : Charlie. James. Daniel. Lenny. Jim. Harry. Billy. Bert. Chris. Peter. Ross. Callum. Ethan. The scars were pure white again my skin. The newest one, Ross had been cut into my yesterday. Charlie would always have a little knife waiting for someone new to rape me, and would inscribe their name in my thigh. I cringed away from them. A permanent reminder of the abuse, rape, pain and suffering. I dragged myself to my bed and collapsed in a crumpled heap.

**A/N Please Review!!**

**-Louise x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in ages but I have been really busy with Bulletproof x :D so this story is sadly not my plot and stuff, only half. I was asked to write this story by a friend of this and I had to say yes because it would be very good to write as it has allot of serious issues in it, so I hope I don't fail you Autumn! x lol :D Oh yeah. To **jane dalice **you obviously aren't mature enough to read this and to be honest, it isn't very descriptive, I could go into so much detail but I don't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy xx**

Pain that ached all over brought me back to harsh reality. Ten and twenty notes were scattered everywhere like fallen leaves that had just fell. Bright light peeked in through the cracks in the curtains basking half of my face in warmth. Stretching slighting, I hissed in pain as that all familiar dull aches between my legs got stronger. I ran a hand through my hair and slowly got up. Tip toeing silently to my door I pressed my ear up against the wooden door. All was silent. Weird, Charlie doesn't go to work for what? A few hours? I looked at my watch and sighed. It was 11:15. I had missed school _again_. He never let me miss it three times a week, as to not raise suspicion. I collected up all of the cash and silently pulled back the loose floorboard. I reached down and felt the wad of notes and pulled them up. I peeled back the elastic band that coiled and snapped at me. I opened the wad and counted quickly. The money mounted up and soon enough I had counted £2368 and that was including last night's money. Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed it down and flung the money down in disgust. How had it come to this? A creak in the floorboards outside made me jump and I hastily shoved the money down and put the floorboard securely in place just before Charlie came in. I could smell the stale sweat and the cloud of alcohol that arose from him. He leered at me before smirking.

"Not at school are we?" He mused, his eyes looking wicked. I shook my head not sure what to make of his reaction. He lurched forwards and I automatically flinched and curled up. Seeing my reaction made him throw his head back and let out bellowing laughs. I took in a shaky breath and looked away, silently wishing him away. I turned around to see what he was doing but he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and got back to my bed. Warmth still radiated from it so I sank back into it waiting for sleep to engulf me. Minutes passed but it didn't so I went to take a shower. I avoided the mirror this time, not too sure my stomach could handle seeing my reflection. As the years passed, I slowly but surely began to hate myself. I hated what I had become, a shell of me. I hate my reflection, When I looked in the mirror, I saw someone totally different, someone that wasn't me, and that was the thing that scared me the most. I wasn't able to recognise myself, what I had become. Turning on the shower, I looked around for my little radio I usually listened to as it kept me distracted from my bitter and never ending thoughts. I turned it on and stepped into the hot shower. As the water ran down my pale skin, the song on the radio changed. It was one that I recognised. I listened to the lyrics more closely and sang along.

**_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you?re getting sick of it_**

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

Hot tears escaped the corners of my eyes and leaked steadily down my swollen cheeks. Why did this have to happen? Why did my mother have to die? Why did my own father have to do this to me? Was it his way of dealing with the guilt of my mother's death? Did he feel it was my fault, does he see this punishment? Was my mum's death my fault? If I hadn't had so badly wanted that stupid goddamn CD would she have been alive. Would that man have shot her even if she wasn't at the shop? If my mum had handed over her purse and PIN would he have just left without firing a couple of shots? Unanswered questions tortured my mind every day; it was like dealing with the death all over again. A sharp knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Isabella! I'm going to work, be home whenever. Oh and a few of my friends are coming up while I'm at work, remember to do what they want and make sure they pay. Bye." He shouted. There was a start of that car that was the tell tale truth that he was gone. I stepped out of the shower and shut it off. I securely wrapped a towel around myself and cautiously walked to my room. Slipping on the wet laminated flooring was the last thing I needed. I got dressed quickly and peeked out of the windows. If people were coming up, it meant more hell. Fear inched its way through my veins and creeped its way into my heart making it beat faster. I made myself a piece of toast even though I'm starving, knowing my stomach won't be able to handle it. Thinking about the rape and abuse so calmly scared the hell out of me even though I know it was down to being used to it. Even so, it was every bit as terrifying as the first time. I remember the very first time I got raped. When James came into my life, at first everything was vibrant and exciting. Before, it was all black and dreary with my mother's death but James seemed to know how it all felt. He told me, his own parents died. We became so close and I was so happy when he asked me out on my first date. At first it was a whirlwind of affection, presents and his time but as the weeks flew past, he changed. Became moody, aggressive, and possessive. I was certain I could cure him, bring back the old James but by doing that, I created a new Bella. The new Bella was scared to go anywhere and do anything without James permission. I wouldn't eat, drink and barley slept. I never laughed or showed any emotion other that my obvious fear that I couldn't hide, no matter what I did. My father didn't noticed, was too caught up in his own problems to notice me, silently screaming at him to help me, free me. That night before it happened, James went out into town, came back so changed. He was carefree, and happy. Someone in town had given him drugs. That night, I swear I saw some James in there, my James. But he pinned me down when I hugged him. He slapped me across the face when I screamed out. Shoved a dirty sock down my throat when I bit him. That night, was the night I died. Something in me went out and numbness over took me. When he finally rolled of me, I lay there gasping for breath between my violent sobs that wracked tremors through my body. I then fainted and woke up hours later, in a pool of my own blood and semen. Later that day when I got home, I jumped straight in a shower and scrubbed myself clean. Even when I was scrubbed red raw, I knew I was still dirty, I felt it. Sometime later James came over and apologized. Said he would never do it again, and it was my James again. Helpless and scared, he needed me. I had to help him even if I couldn't save myself or my dad. It did happen again. And again. A slam of the front door made me jump.

"Isabella?" Came a familiar voice. It was Charlie's 'friends'. My hands began to shake as their footsteps came closer towards me. My breath began to wheeze out and tears leaked out the corner of my eye. I wiped them away as four men walked in.

"Is Charlie in?" One asked. I shook my head. "Good. So you know what to do, so upstairs," He leered and pulled out his money. He gave me five twenty pound notes. Fear and nausea arose in me as I walked upstairs and into the spare bedroom. I put the money in the little safe under the bed and waited on him to come up. As I heard his footsteps come up the stairs, I lay down and shut everything off. I didn't hear him come in. I didn't feel him take my clothes off. I didn't feel his disgusting hot breath on my neck. What I made sure I seen was the condom and what I did feel was the internal pain. The guilt, the disgust, the numbness. I also felt the pain between my legs that got stronger as he got faster. Traitor tears leaked down and fell into my hair. Minutes passed and he finally rolled of me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he looked at me.

"Wasn't that fun?" he smiled. I flinched and looked away, pulling the covers up over myself.

"Oh yeah, I was told I had to mark you. Where is it?" He asked looking around. He got a wipe and the little razor blade for the bathroom and returned just as I tugged my underwear on. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. He shoved my legs apart and looked at my thigh. He nodded in appreciation and slowly and deliberately sliced his name in. Ernie he's called. I winced as he wiped the blood away with the wipe. He got up and walked away. I heard him and all his friends leave. Only then, did I break down. When I'm alone I can I cry as loud as I want, I can whisper or scream anything I wanted to. It's usually the same thing. I scratched my leg and whimpered as I scratched the name that just got sliced in. Blood tricked out and was leaving a pool on the floor. I got up and went to my room and to my top drawer. I pulled out the little packet and popped out a birth control pill. I swallowed the tiny pill. I then crawled back to my bed and hid under the covers, wallowing in my disgust and shame that seemed to crush me.

**** 3 weeks later****

"Bella!" My father hollered up to me. I waited with bated breath as he came up. He flung open my bed and stood at the doorway. He staggered in and fell on the floor. I fought back the urge to go and help him. It's his own damn fault. He got up and sat down on my bed. At once I knew what was going to happen. He was going to rape me. Sure enough, his hands began to creep up my thighs. I squirmed away from him but this made him climb onto me. He stripped me and then pulled down his trousers and pants. He pushed himself into me and raped me. For hours he raped me again and again. Never, he had never done it more than once in one night. Afterwards, I cried so much, I was sick.

For the next few days, I never left my bed.

**** 1 week later****

I looked around as I got to the kitchen. My dad's car is there but I don't know where he is. I looked into the living room. Not here. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around only to slam into him. I tumbled to the floor but his arms closed around my wrist and pulled me back up.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying to step around him but he blocked my path.

"Isabella, as you have obviously noticed, we haven't had any friends over in 3 weeks. Take a seat in the kitchen I have to tell you something." He grimaced and sat at the table. I followed him and hesitantly sat down across from him.

"No one has been around because we need you to be good as new." He said. "My friend who works in the Mafia had agreed something. Something that means big money, respect and protection. I couldn't give it up, even though it means giving you up." I felt myself freeze and I struggled to take in what he means. Is he going to kill me? What is he going to do with me?

"I have been offered a big sum of money for you. You will be sold into a business, just like the one we run here." Everything went still and silent. He was going to sell me into a prostitution business. I then fell to the floor and vomited.

"Get cleaned up! You have school." He hissed. I crawled to the bathroom just in time to be sick repeatedly. Slumped up against the toilet I nearly fell asleep but I had school. There wasn't even a point in me going, I'm not going to make anything of my life. I am going to get sold for sex. I was sick again and got up to clean my teeth.

At school, at break I had to run to the toilet again. I was sick noisily while a girl in my year, Angela patted my back. I shakily stood back up.

"Bella, um are you, pregnant?" she asked biting her lip. Pregnant?! No I can't be, it had only been James and my dad but they both wore a protection. No. I don't think my father did, when he came in drunk. I ran from school and to the nearest chemist. I bought the first one I seen and rushed home. Dad was thankfully, still at work. I ran upstairs and ripped open the box. I read the instructions. If it was a + I'm pregnant. If it's a – in not. If I am, the little window can tell me how long. I sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. When I finished I was my hands and waited. The clock ticked slowly and loudly as I waited. I put it down after two minutes too scared to see the results. It rolled off the counter and all I saw was +, +, + as it rolled. Pregnant. I put my hand on my belly and already, it was hard. I knew what to do. I ran to my room, ripped open the floor board and grabbed the stash of cash. I ran into the spare bedroom and took out money that was in the safe. I grabbed a suitcase and emptied my drawers into it. Dragging the case downstairs I grabbed a box of chocolate bars and grabbed two 6 pack of juice and pulled it all out into my truck then stopped. Charlie would know I was abroad if I left my car at the Airport. I pulled out my mobile phone and called a taxi. I waited, terrified Charlie would show up. I can't let anything happen to my baby. The taxi pulled up and held me with my suitcase. I got into the back and we drove off. I looked back at my house.

"Goodbye" I whispered as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Where will I go? What will I do? Tears steadily began to fall and I saw the taxi man look at me in his mirror.

"You okay?" He asked, concern leaking in his voice. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

We arrive at the airport an hour later and I paid it. I pulled my suitcase into the Airport and looked around. Everywhere I looked, people were rushing to and fro, talking on phones, hugging people, crying, smiling. I swallowed and went to look at the flights. There was a flight to Chicago in 4 hours but that wasn't quick enough. There was a flight to Nashville in 2. I pondered but then seen another one. A flight to Seattle in an hour. Seattle. Bells rang at that and a memory filled my head.

_*Flashback* _

_I was 15 and was waiting for my friend. I walked up and was knocked over by another girl. She hugged me and I hugged her back._

"_Rosalie where are you moving too?" I sniffed back tears that wouldn't go away. Rosalie was my best friend. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. We had been best friends since birth, we were inseparable._

"_Forks!" She scoffed. "We have to get a plane to Seattle and then another fucking plane! Then a drive! Do you know how many people lives there?! About 1000 people. You won't be there. What will I do without you Bella?" Tears tumbled down her cheeks._

"_What will I do without you?" I asked._

_*End of Flashback*_

Rosalie! Seattle! I ran to the counter.

"Do you have any more tickets to Seattle?" I asked hurriedly. The girl laughed.

"Do I? There is gonna be 3 people on that flight honey, you want one?" She popped her chewing gum and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and pulled out a fist full of note and gave her them. She sighed and counted them.

"That's £450, here is your change" She smiled and gave me my ticket. I hurried of to the right platform and got onto the plane. Its gonna be okay baby, It's you and me now I thought to my baby. Sitting back in my chair, the plane took off leaving my old life behind. Oh yeah, it's just you and me now baby.

**A/N Wow, that took ages to write! 3065 words! I'm so proud of myself lol! Anyway, please review tell me your thoughts and feeling on it. I would love some feed back to let me know how I'm doing, as its my first story like this :D So please review, luv ya's x**

**Oh Yeah, Omg its only 18 days to PARAMORE! (Which is what I'm listening to now) Ermm so I seen New Moon on Thursday and omg! It was SOO AMAZING! I'm going to see it again but I loved it all! Allot of it happened in the book, which I'm glad! Omg the bit between Victoria and the wolves was just...WOW! My heart was in my mouth when she had Harry Clearwater by the throat. I got such a fright when a wolf slammed into her. Omg the fight scene! And Edwards cheek! It cracked! I was like "NO! NOT HIS FACE!" But it thankfully healed! What was everyone's fave bit? And Alice's hair?! It wasn't spiky ): New Moon had more funny bits in it, I LOVE it!! Anyone's thoughts on it? Anyway, please review xx Luv ya's x**

**-Louise x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, sorry for late update (: x3**

_Previously : Sitting back in my chair, the plane took off leaving my old life behind. Oh yeah, its just you and me now baby._

Sitting in the plane chair, I stretched out. I took a can of juice out of my suitcase and opened it, talking a much needed gulp. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and a feeling of dread flooded me. Trying to ignore the feeling, I looked around. As it was only a small plane there were only about twenty seats, only 7 occupied. Then a little boy pointed at me, catching my attention.

"Mummy," He asked patting his a young lady's arm. His mums. "why is that girl crying?" I felt my face and felt tears that I hadn't known had fallen. The woman peered at me intently before answering her son.

"I think she has left her dolly at home." She told him and left him with a man. She came over and sat beside me and patted my arm. She had auburn hair that curled down her back. She had kind green eyes and rosy cheeks. She looked no older that twenty.

"Hi, my names Emily, are you okay?" She asked kindly, her concerned eyes never leaving my face. I looked away from her gaze and smiled a false smile.

"I'm Bella, and I have never been better." I lied smiling at her little boy who was trying to swat away a fly.

"Okay." She didn't loon convinced but she smiled and left. I looked up as I heard a voice call my name.

"Bella? Are you here?" He shouted. Charlie! I sprang up and looked outside. He was entering the plane! Panic built up inside of me and I ran backwards into the toilet. I quickly bolted the door and sat down on the toilet, my heart thudding erratically. I could hear him calling on me. Instinctively my hand went down and cupped my stomach that was still flat. Charlie's heavy boots started walking up the hall. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you in there?" Charlie asked. This is it, I'm caught. My hand travelled to the door and he knocked again with more force.

"Bella! Are you in there?!" He asked with more force. Sweat ran down my face as I got ready to open the door.

"Excuse me, but my daughter is in there!" I heard Emily, that sat next to me, shout. Confusion swelled in me as I heard Charlie mutter. His heavy boots walked away. There was a knock on the door, a gentle knock that belonged to Emily. I hesitantly opened up and she quickly squeezed in.

"That man, who is he?" She asked her eyes sweeping my face and then looking down at my hand that was cupping my stomach. I saw her piece everything together, and realisation dawned on her face. What do I tell her? That father is after me?

"My dad. I have ran away from home. I told him I was going to live with my mum and he is trying to get me back but I want my mum." I lied, sniffing as tears welled up in my eyes. She looked at me, pity in her eyes.

"Why did you lie for me?" I asked, truly curious.

"He didn't seem nice, and I saw your face when you heard his voice. Also, I could see what was behind the mask that was his face. He was absolutely furious, so much that even I got a little scared as I watched him calling for you. It reminded me of my father, and my…childhood." She smiled sadly. A voice then screeched overhead on the intercom. **(A/N Sorry, I have no internet, so I don't know if that's what its called but I think it is, as I said, no internet so I can't look it up. Sorry.)**

"Can all passengers please take their seats, we will be taking off in a minute." said a lady. Emily went out first and checked to see if Charlie was still aboard. She came back a few seconds later, shaking her head. As I sat on my seat, I felt a rush of gratitude towards Emily, who giving her son a little pack of biscuits. We took off and I nodded off for a while. When I came too, I was aware of someone looking at me. I looked around and saw Emily's son sitting on the empty chair beside me. I looked over at Emily, she was sleeping. I smiled down at her son.

"I'm Wobert. I'm" he paused and held up two fingers. "Three. Want one?" He asked holding out a packet of mini Oreo's. I smiled as he handed me one. I bit into the biscuit and smiled as he leaned against me. Emily came over, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry about Robert, I never meant to fall asleep. He's always getting into mischief." She gazed down at him, love etched in her eyes. As I looked at him I thought of my baby. Would she or he be okay? After everything, is my body strong enough to cope with a baby growing inside me? I was able to handle beating but this? I wasn't so sure, but I was determined to be as healthy as I can, to give the baby the best start in life. I looked down at my really skinny frame. I could see my ribs through my t-shirt and I could see all the bones and muscles under my skin in my arms. I will do everything I can to save my baby. _My _baby.

"Where you headed?" Emily asked.

"Forks." I said, biting my life. Does Rosalie still stay there? What if I can't find the house. What if she doesn't recognise me, or she doesn't want to see me. What if she can't help me. What have I done?

"Oh, Forks! That's next to La Push, that's where I'm heading. Family and all, y'know." She smiled.

The plane dived down and landed. As we pulled onto the runway I looked out of the window. The land was quickly disappearing underneath the wheels, just like my old life. The old me. We stopped and we got off the plane.

"Bella." Emily called as I walked away. I turned around as she came towards me. "If you need anything, don't hesitate and call me. Also," She went into her bag and took out an envelope. She handed it to me. "I want you to have this, I think you need it more than I do." I opened the envelope and saw notes in it. I shook my head and tried, unsuccessfully, to give her it back.

"I will be fine, please take this back." I said hopelessly. She shook her head and pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Bella, it was so nice meeting you." She smiled, holding her sons hand as he tried to run after a bird.

"You too. And thank you so much." I smiled as tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes.

I pulled my suitcase into the airport and looked around. People were walking around and chatting on phones. I saw payphones and went over, carefully avoiding people that might bump into me. I took spare change out of my pocket and fed it into the slot.

I walked up to the counter and asked the woman about how to get to forks.

"Well, there is a plane then a bus ride or you could get the over night bus. Take your pick." She smiled. I pondered over it. Flight and bus, or bus.

"Can I get the over night bus please." I asked and I bought a ticket. I went over to the little bus stop outside and waited. It was here in minutes. I heaved my suitcase up and gave my ticket. I chose a window seat beside a little heater and sat down. A cold shiver ran through me and I pulled my arms around my torso. My eyes began to get heavy and I fell asleep.

*****

I was jolted awake as we came into Forks, the lights bouncing off the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' I Looked out and was met with darkness as night had fallen. Then it dawned on me. I don't know where she stays! I looked around, trying so hard not to panic, but it was useless. I got up and pushed the button, signalling the bus driver to stop. The bus rolled to a stop and I dragged my suitcase off the bus. The bus chugged away leaving me in darkness. I looked around at the houses. Bright light and warmth ness oozed out of them. I walked up to the nearest one and knocked on the door. A lady answered, with a smile.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you know where Rosalie Hale lives." I asked, hoping she would know. She nodded.

"Yes, just go straight up and take a left at the pub. You then continue up that street and take a left, a right. You then come to a gate, and you continue up the gravel path until you come to her house. Its really big and hard not to miss." She smiled. I thanked her and walked up the street. Everything was quite, but when I came to the pub, it got noisy. Shouts and yells, could be heard from a distance away.

"Hey! I think I know you!" Slurred a man. He had straggly black hair and huge eyes. He had on jeans a t-shirt that was stained with beer. I kept my head down and quickened my pace as he stared at me. I began to feel uneasy as I turned left. I walked and came to a bend. I turned right and noticed that the man was following me. Fear almost rooted me to the spot, but I forced myself to keep walking. When I turned the corner, I ran, dragging my case. Suddenly a hand pushed me to the ground. I cried out as I went sprawling on the ground, my palms getting scraped.

"Wait up! I wanted, to, to, speak with youuu" he slurred. I sprang up as the man pressed me against the wall. I shook as he looked at me.

"Get away from me!" I squeaked. He laughed, and looked me up and down, coming to a halt on my chest.

"I'm not doing anything. Yet…" and he pressed a kiss on my lips. I could taste the alcohol on his breath, and Charlie loomed into my mind. A memory was brought to the front of my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_I was scrubbing the floor. Stains covered the floor, due to Charlie being really drunk the previous night. I brushed hair away from my face as sweat poured down my face. The door burst open and Charlie walked in, clutching a bag that was clinking as the bottles inside were bashing about._

"_Bewwa" Charlie slurred stumbling forwards. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. His face was covered in blood. I hesitantly got up and walked over to the drawer and grabbed a towel. I slowly dabbed at his face as he fell forwards. I buckled upder his weight and we collapsed to the ground. I quickly got out from under him and got the towel. He suddenly got up and looked around. His face came into contact with my face and black spots swam in my eyes. He grabbed his bag and cracked open a bottle of vodka. He pushed me down to the floor._

"_Open up." He hiccupped. I cried out as I realised what he was going to do. I clamped my mouth shut but he held my nose. I struggled against his grip, then I heard a crack. Pain shot through my face and I opened my mouth for a split second but that was all he needed. He rammed the neck of the bottle down my throat and the vile liquid ran down my throat. Something warm began to run down my face and my throat burned. I began to choke on the liquid and I rolled over, spluttering. Blood gushed off my face and I felt my nose. I was broken. I looked at my father, and for a change he was looking at me._

"_Its all your fault!" He screamed and I blacked out._

_***End of Flashback***_

I squirmed away from him. This can't be happening! Not again, not after everything that has happened.

"Let me go!" I cried. He pulled his hand back and brought it crashing down against my cheek. Tears pricked my eyes as my cheek stung. He took his hand and held my neck, pinning my against the wall. My baby, what will happen to him or her? No, I will not let this happen! As his hand travelled to my legs, I brought my knee up and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and I kicked him. I grabbed my suitcase as he fell over and I ran. I came to the gates and ran, tears pouring down my face.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell, his footsteps coming closer. I ran faster, my lungs and legs burning with the effort. Gravel was flying behind me and I cried out as the house came into view. I ran up the steps and pounded on the door. The door flew open and there stood Rosalie herself.

"Rosalie, please, help me…"

**A/N so I went to Paramore concert on Thursday. Five words. BEST. NIGHT. OF. MY. LIFE!! Jeremy done a front flip with the guitar! It was so awesome! And I met Matt from You Me At Six!! Has Anyone Heard of them? Their album is so awesome! They sang their old songs too, like: Misery business, that's what you get, emergency, crush crush crush and loads more!**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me! So please review xxxx**

**-Louise x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, you probably didn't notice but the summary had changed. It now reads, that she doesn't tell anyone of her past, except Rosalie and Jasper Hale, I didn't know how to go around the whole 'not telling anyone' bit so I had to change it a little. It makes the story a lot more emotional and just plain easier to write! I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Also, this chapter is probably crap because I'm really not well, so I cant concentrate properly so there are probably a few mistakes. I apologize in advance! Also, the lyrics is Taylor Swift - You're not sorry. There is most likely a few mistakes in them, just minor ones though, because I had to write them from memory because I couldn't get on the internet. Erm, so yeah, ENJOY! Xxx**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters, or songs used in this chapter, I don't own any characters or songs in the whole story actually!_

"Get in!" She cried and she reached out and dragged me into her house. I felt tears of gratitude prick my eyes and fall. She probably doesn't know me, yet she didn't doubt me at all. She began to bolt, lock and chain the door. I felt a small part of security wash over me. The door had locks, bolts and chains all the way down the door. She then opened a box on the wall and punched in a code. It beeped and I then heard the sound of shutters? And several things sliding.

"Jasper!" She screamed and there was a thump overhead. I could feel panic built up inside me, and it took over me as a man descended the stairs. I cringed away from him as I looked at him. He only had on his boxers. My whole body began to tremble so hard that I couldn't see straight.

"What's going on?!" He asked, looking at me to Rose who was beginning to panic too.

"He's here Jasper! He's back! He's hurt her, and now he's going to come and get me!" cried Rosalie, huge tears cascading down her pink cheeks. Jasper's eyes went wide, and an intense fire blazed behind his eyes.

"Did you lock everything?" He shouted running own the hall. He yanked open a cupboard and pulled out two guns. I froze, my eyes frozen on the guns. They were only little but he ran back and I jumped back. He handed one to Rose and kept one for himself.

"Go!" He whispered, peeking out of the curtains. Rosalie grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs. I was half way up when I heard him call: "I'm going to phone the police."

"NO! NO, NO, NO!!" I shouted turning around. My foot caught on my other foot and I screamed as I began to fall. I cradled my stomach so it didn't take the impact. I hit the floor and heard a sickening snap. Bile rose in my throat and I was sick. Pain was rocketing its way up my arm. Jasper ran towards me.

"Shit! Are you okay?!" he asked, his hands reaching out. Suddenly a flashback dragged me away from Rosalie and Jasper's faces.

** Flashback **

_It was 7:30 on a Saturday morning. Today, it was Charlie's birthday and I was making him breakfast. The bacon and eggs sizzled in the frying pan and I turned the volume on the radio up a little bit, so it wouldn't wake up Charlie. I was buttering him up because today was the day I was going to tell him I got accepted for College. Yale, to be precise. I was so shocked and ecstatic when I got a letter of acceptance. I only applied as a joke, I never imagined I would get in. The letter had arrived two weeks ago and I was only plucking up the courage to ask him now. Things had been bad recently. The abuse had been so bad these past few weeks. I had several bruises still sore and purple from weeks ago. I gently sang along with the radio as Taylor Swift came on._

All this time I wasting hoping you would come around

I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down

And it taken me this long, baby, but I figured you out

And your thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around

You don't have to call anymore, I wont pick up the phone

This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore

You can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby, like I did before

You're not sorry, no, no, no, no.

Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know

Could of loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know, oh

Now your asking me to listen coz its worked each time before

But, you don't have to call anymore, I wont pick up the phone

This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore

You can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby, like I did before

You're not sorry, no, no, no, no.

You're not sorry, no, no, oh , no

You had me crying for you honey, and it never would have gone away, no

You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade.

So, you don't have to call anymore, I wont pick up the phone

This is the last straw, there's nothing left to **beg** for

So, can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby, like I did before

You're not sorry, no, no, no, no.

You're not sorry, no, no, oh , no

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,

oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh, no

No, no, no

_I finished as there was a thump over head. My breath caught in my throat as I heard the floor boards creak, and the shower turn on. I quickly finished the bacon and eggs, and put some toast and coffee on. By now, my hands began to tremble slightly. Suddenly, my plan didn't seem so brilliant, and I began to regret even trying. Growing up with my dad had never been easy. He had always been violet and drank to much. I was always scared and edgy when he was around. My father was a ticking time bomb. One minute, everything would be fine, then BANG! He would explode, often threw things around, mostly in my direction._

"_Bella, what's this?" I shrieked, his voice startling me. I blushed._

"_I made you breakfast. Happy birthday!" I said, with enthusiasm. I walked forwards and flung my hands around his neck and hugged him. He hesitated a second, before hugging me back._

"_Thanks Bells." He said gruffly, looking away. This was a good sign. He didn't like displaying emotions but calling me 'Bells' was a good sign._

"_He sat down and I buttered the toast and poured the coffee and settled the steaming plate of food in front of him. He smacked his lips and dug in. I put on a two slices of toast on for me and sat down. I waited till I put peanut butter on it before sitting down across from him. I took a bit, and pushed it away. Butterflies swam inside of me as I reached into my pocket._

"_Dad." I said, hesitantly. He looked up, with a slight smile of his face. "I have something for you." and I pushed the letter, face down across the table to him. He frowned and picked it up. His pulled out the letter that I had read so many times, and began to read it. My breathing became quietly laboured as I watched him. His hands shook a little._

"_You got accepted!" He said. Hope flared inside me as I waited for him to continue. "You cant go. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!!" He screamed at me. By now, tremors were racking my body and tears welled up in my eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing,_

"_We cant afford it, and I need the money we earn. How dare you think you can escape me, no, no! You will never leave me, you are too useful." He spat. Suddenly, he got up and undid his buckle. I swallowed and shut my eyes tight._

"_Over here." He said, softly. Please, God, no. Please, don't do this, please don't punish me._

_Pain burst in my head as he dragged me towards him. I opened my eyes. In his hand, was his belt. With a flick of his wrist, the belt came crashing down on my back. While hot pain, exploded on my back, so sore, that I feel unconscious, but even unconscious I knew he was whipping me repeatedly._

** End of flashback **

I was jolted back to reality ad I began to scream. Jasper, was leaning over me, he was too close. Then, with a jolt of pure fear, I realised his hand was son my face.

"Get away, get away from me now!" I screamed at him, as he jumped back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY, DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY!!" I began to sob hysterically. Rosalie, was watching me, with tears running down her face.

"I didn't hurt her!" Jasper whispered to Rosalie, who nodded.

"I know you didn't, but someone else has. We have to get her to the hospital, I heard her arm break." She whispered back.

"No, no! You are not taking me anywhere!" I shouted, wincing as I hurt my arm.

"We have to! Something snapped inside your arm!" Rosalie cried, looking at my swollen arm. It was going numb, and swelling. Suddenly Rosalie walked forwards, peering intently at my face.

"I know you!" Rosalie whispered. "Bella." Fresh tears began to trickle down my face and drip off my face. I nodded. She rushed forwards, then stopped, and I nodded. With my permission, she shuffled closer and hugged me, careful to not touch my arm.

"Oh my god Bella!" She whispered. In her arms, I felt safe. She was always there for me, during my childhood. She didn't know about Charlie, and I had a hard time keeping it from her. Occasionally she would check in on me, I think she suspected something about James, not Charlie. It was then that I realised time, hadn't changed anything between us.

"Listen Bella, you can trust me, we need to get you to hospital." She whispered, looking at me. I shook my head, feeling scared. They would see me, my body. They would see how dirty, stained and battered I was. They would get police involved, it would be in papers, Charlie would find out. I have my baby to protect. _My baby!_

"We have to go to hospital, right now!" I cried, fear erupting inside me. What if my baby got hurt. What if its not, made it! I would have no reason o survive without my baby. The baby was the only reason I wanted to stay alive. If the baby was no longer dependant on me, then I would no longer be depended on the baby. I had already pictured a girl. She _had _to survive! Rosalie pulled out a phone from her pocket but Jasper shook his head.

"I will drive." He said, and hurried away. Rosalie held out her hand, and I clutched onto it. I knew she could sense the pain in my arm, but could she feel the ache in my heart.

Somewhere, I heard a car start as Rosalie was leading me somewhere. All around me, was picture frames with pictures in it. I felt sadness in my heart as I looked at one. It was Rosalie and a man. She was hugging him, and grinning at the camera. Behind her, the man was smiling, pure happiness on his face. His arm was around her, and she didn't mind. I wish me and my father had that kind of relationship. Tears blurred my vision and I quickly looked away. The air got cold as we walked in a narrow hall, and through the door was a garage. Jasper was already in the car waiting, fully clothed. The car had black and had black windows, but Jaspers was rolled down. The car was b I began to panic as he looked at me. He's a boy, he can hurt me. Suddenly, I couldn't breath and my vision began to spin. I clutched Rosalie for support.

"Woah!" She cried, gripping my upper arm more tightly.

"I can't!" I cried, as the room stopped swimming. Jasper looked back at me.

"You cant what?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head.

"I cant get in the car with him." I whispered. "I can't."

"Bella, he is my brother, I swear he wont hurt you. He wont hurt you." She said, looking at me. I began to tremble as she helped me in the car. She got in beside me and we were off. People were flashing past. Even though I knew they couldn't see me, I lay down on the seats. Whimpers escaped my mouth as we drove. Before I knew it, we pulled to a stop.

"We're here." Rosalie said gently, tapping me. I flinched at her touch and got up. For a hospital, it wasn't very big, and it wasn't very busy. I kept my eyes down as people walk past me. We walked into the hospital.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie cried suddenly, making me cry out. A doctor began to walk towards us. He had blonde hair, that was gelled back and blue eyes. You could see the shirt, underneath his white doctors jacket. I took several steps backwards as he came closer. I would have run, but I was frozen. I cant have a male doctor! He will hurt me.

"Rosalie, Jasper!" He cried. "What can I do for you?" He asked, glancing at me.

"My friend has hurt her arm, I think it may be broken." She said.

"Okay, follow me." He smiled.

"Carlisle, can you look at her arm, somewhere…private?" She asked, her voice dipping down low.

"No! I don't want you to look at me, I want a woman!" I shouted, startling several people walking past. He jumped, then looked around. Then he stretched his hand out towards me. Everything started to go in slow motion. His arm got closer, and clasped my good arm.

"Everything will be fine." He said, but I couldn't breathe. I began to scream and lash out at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!! GET OFF ME, RIGHT NOW!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. He instantly let me go, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe, I didn't know how to. My head began to swim then suddenly, I was hoisted off the floor. I got such a fright, I sucked in, and everything became clearer. I took huge gasps of air, and my head stopped swimming.

"Rosalie, take her to my office." Carlisle said. I didn't even try to fight her as she single handed pulled my into a room. I was pushed into a chair.

"Rosalie, help me, he's going to hurt me!" I sobbed, reaching out for her. She hugged me tight.

"He wont hurt you, I promise." She whispered, also crying. I couldn't explain it, but hearing Rosalie say he wouldn't hurt me, I began to calm down, and I knew I would trust him, Rosalie wouldn't lie to me. So when Carlisle walked in the door, I didn't freak out. What did happen though was, I began to feel terrified and sick.

"Bella. I need to see your arm, so I am going to touch you, okay?" He asked. I looked him in the eye. In his eyes was pure honesty. I nodded. He walked slowly towards me, probably so he didn't scare me. He took one look at me arm, and whisked me away for an X-ray on my arm. It was broken.

"Surgery could fix it." He said. I shook my head, I wouldn't be unconscious while they were working on me. What if they touched me, or raped me and I wouldn't know! No.

"Well, we could put it in a cast. It would be more painful and it would take longer to heal." He said. I nodded my head. It got put in a cast, that was white. It hurt a lot, as they had to move it. We went back to his office.

"How did this happen?" He asked, looking at Rosalie and me.

"I fell down the stairs." I grimaced. He smiled, and shook his head.

"Okay, well if that all-" He said getting up but I cut him off.

"I fell down the stairs. I'm pregnant." I whispered. Rosalie gasped.

"How far are you?" He asked, seriously.

"Only a week or so." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that's too early to do a scan. I'm afraid you will have to wait and come back later. If you do miscarry, you will know. You will bleed vaginally and the blood will carry the embryo out. If you don't, you will come back for a scan in two weeks. Then, we will be able to determined if your baby will survive. I am so sorry, Bella." He said, and he grasped my hand. A numb feeling had crept over me as we walked out of the hospital, Jasper in tow. The drive home was silent, except from my sobs. God, I know I have asked for a lot, but please grant me one thing: A healthy baby.

"I'm sure you will want to go to sleep, but I think you should eat something, it might help the -" she stopped as tears formed in her eyes. Went to her kitchen.

"What do you feel like?" Rosalie asked, opening her fridge. What would I like? I began to cry even more. I had been given a choice. Mostly, Charlie made my choices or I didn't get any at all. The impact of being free was slowly starting to hit me, bit by bit.

"Can I make it?" I asked in a small voice. She nodded, slightly smiling. I looked in her fridge. There was meat and I looked around and found Chicken fillets. There was milk, butter and I found chicken Oxo Cubes. I began to make Chicken A La King. When I was finished, I shared it between three plates.

"Thank you, is that for Jasper?" She smiled. I nodded and she went and got him. There was something about being here made me feel a little at ease. Jasper came in and took a plate.

"Thank you." He smiled and sat down at the table. A small smile formed on my face before I re arranged it.

We were eating when Rosalie flicked on the tv that sat in the kitchen. The news was on. Suddenly, Rosalie's fork clattered to the floor.

"Oh my god!" She cried. I looked at the tv. A man was being arrested. Panic built up in me but it disappeared when I realised it wasn't Charlie.

"Royce King, it is reported has escaped prison! When out, in the prison garden, the somehow managed to scale the wall and is now on the loose. We urge anyone with information to report it. This man is dangerous. He has been convicted on rape of a teenager, whose name cannot be mentioned for security reasons, and the murder of a teenager named Emma Hale." Suddenly the tv went black. I looked at Rosalie who was crying hysterically. Jasper, who had the tv remote in his hand, disappeared and came back again. I heard the familiar sliding metal sound.

He then ran to Rosalie and put his hands on her face.

"Shush, listen to me Rosalie. He will not come for you, he will be caught. He will never get to you. I wont let him. Trust me, you are safe." He whispered, and she clung to him like a life line. I looked at Rosalie. She looked so scared and broken.

"Rosalie, what happened to you?" I asked, and she launched herself into my open arm.

"I'm the girl that new man was talking about." she whispered…

**A/N Well hey! I had to finish it there as its 02:14. It feels like I have been writing for ages! Lol, anyway. Rosalie also has a story, its different from Stephenie Meyer's version. Erm, so yeah, please review! I'm kinda feeling better, maybe Fanfiction is a cure! I think it is! This story is now my main priority, since I have finished Bulletproof! ): I feel sad, but I can concentrate more on this story *Cheers* :D So, please REVIEW! I will up update faster if I get lots of reviews! Did everyone have a good Christmas? I did, and I must have been very good coz santa was good to me! I got a blackberry! I also got other things but I got Twilight Journals, while come in handy for writing drafts of Ff! Lol, what did santa bring everyone else? How was everyone's new year? Anyway, please review! Xxxx**

**-Louise x3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it's an A/N but I have to promote my new story that hasn't any reviews ):

Its about this girl called Amelia O'keefe and her life. She has a sister with a rare disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta, OI, which is brittle bone disease, so her sister Willow, who is 7 years old, breaks a lot and easily. She once broke by sneezing. So, Amelia is forgotten by her parents and the rest of the world. She is so over shadowed and forgotten that no one notices she doesn't eat, or they when she does, they don't notice she is sick after it. They don't question Amelia when she wears long sleeved baggy t shirts in the summer. They don't see the cuts on her arms. When her parents find out, they send her to a places that helps her deal with her eating problems. This is the story of her life, and how she battled through it.

I was wondering if everyone could give it a shot please, even though its not a Twilight fanfic.

The summary is up there but in short here it is : **Amelia O'keefe's life has never been good. Her sister had a rare disease, so Amelia is always forgotten about. She then turns to anorexia, that nearly kills her. Her parents, at wits end, put her in a hospital for eating disorders. Will she survive? R & R**

**.net/s/5643750/1/Forgotten_about**

**There's the link, so please give it a chance (:**

**Please review it, it would mean A LOT to me!**

**-Louise x3**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Rosalie as tears began to run down her cheeks. She looked so scared fury built up inside me. I wanted to tear the man that hurt her, apart!

"I didn't tell you why I moved away. My mom and dad were going through a divorce and I had to move because of it. I remember you used to wish you would find love lime my parents, you used to think they were so perfect. They had their fare share of problems too. They were constantly arguing, and they realised the didn't love each other anymore. Everything got split in half, the money, the cars, me. I stayed with my mum, because my dad had a new girlfriend that I hated. So, we had to sell the house because we couldn't afford to stay in it. We moved to forks." She laughed, reliving her memories.

"I remember thinking I wanted to die. All the girls walked around in huge jackets that were gm." Despite the sad start, at gm, we both cracked up laughing.

When me and Rose were younger, we used to laugh at people wearing 'granny material! We would burst into hysterics when we saw people wearing them.

"The rain was always pouring down, there was never any sun but I got used to it. My mom then got a job and began to work in the local bakery, and she went on to owning her very own bakery."

When we were younger, I loved going to Rosalie's house because her mom was an amazing cook. She would bake lots of different mouth-watering desserts that we used to try and pinch. I missed her moms cooking when they left.

"She needed employers so she employed Stephan Cole, Jaspers father. They fell in love, married and I got landed an annoying step brother" She smiled.

"Hey!" Jasper cried in mock offence.

"Did I mention that I love the step brother dearly? That he is one of my best friends? That I wouldn't be here without him?" She laughed and smiled at Jasper.

I realised that somehow, I was beginning to relax around Jasper. It terrified me that I was able to relax around him.

"So, they got married, yadda yadda ya, and I was starting school. Me and Jasper are the same age so we were in the same year and my mom pulled a few strings so we were in all the same classes. I also, met Royce King. He was in the year above me and I was so thrilled when he took an interest in me. I was new, a nobody, not a cheerleader but he didn't care. He thought I was beautiful." She was staring at the wall, but she was gone somewhere else.

It was only then that I fully looked at Rosalie. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, that was big bouncy curls, that touched her waist. She had huge green eyes that were framed by thick mascarra'd lashed and black eye liner. She had pink cheeks that seemed to glow. She could be a model. She has a fantastic figure, curves in all the right places and long killer legs.

"We became a couple and I fell madly in love with him. But, I was stupid. I should have known it was too good to be true. At first, he showered me with love, gifts and attention, but he became over attached, clingy and extremely possessive. He was frightening, and he scared all of my friends away. He was pressuring me to have sex with him, but I wasn't ready so I said no. One day, he flipped and hit me and I slapped him right back. No one was going to hit me. That was it. I finished with him. He began to text me and phone me a lot. I began to get scared but I told no one this. I also told no one he hit me either. I got really scared as his texts got more frightening. I changed numbers so many times but somehow he always got it. I began to stay inside all the time, because when ever I went out, I would run into him. He wouldn't say anything but he would stare at me, and the messages would be worse. One day, I snapped and wasn't going to be a victim anymore. My cousin Emma was having a party and I jumped at the chance. I was so excited. I went and bought a new outfit, a cute black mini dress and I got killer red heels. I remember the heel on the shoes was so big, I had to practise walking in them, so I didn't look like a fool when I went out. The party came up and I went. The night was going great. I found my cousin and she was crying. I asked her what was up and she asked if I would go a walk with her, and I did."

Rosalie took a deep shaky breath. Jasper came over and slid his hand in hers. She threw him a grateful glance and continued.

"We were walking and talking in her garden. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her, which is why she was so upset. I comforted her, and told her, that she was too good for that boy, it was his loss. We talked some more then realised we had walked ages away from the house so we began to walk back. I remember seeing the car lights behind us, and I turned around but the light from the car was blinding me, so I couldn't see. I felt someone grab my wrists and they started to drag me to their car. I began to scream and thrash out, but it was no use. Emma was screaming too, and she began to hit them. She was hit on the head and she fell to the floor. I was threw in the back of the car and they pulled Emma to her feet and threw her in beside me. That's when I saw him. It was Royce King. Immediately, my fear tripled and I began to form a plan."

** Flashback ** (Just clarify, all of this flashback is said to Bella)

""Royce, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Don't talk!" He barked ad began to drive.

"Royce, I was going to phone you." I said nervously, licking my red lips. "I was going to see if you wanted to go back out with me, because, I love you." I lied.

"You-you were?" He asked and I could hear the hope in his voice. Beside me, Emma's was beginning to whimper a she came around. Her fearful eyes met mines and I pushed my finger to my lips. Shh I mouthed. She nodded.

"Yes, I was. I hope your taking me to dinner. I'm starving." I said.

"Erm, well we might go to dinner. Yeah, do you want to go for dinner?" he asks, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, we can go to McDonalds," I say. McDonalds will be crowded, and I can run away. He wont try anything if there is a crowd of people. I was sure of that.

I could feel Emma's wide eyes on me but I ignored her. Not purposely but if Royce thought she was unconscious then she could get out when we leave the car.

"Emma is still out, so we can leave her here, she will be here when we get back. We could maybe pick her up something when we go out. She will definitely be here." I looked at her pointedly and shook my head. Her mouth formed in an 'o' shaped and she nodded. I smiled weakly at her. We pulled into the McDonalds car park and I got a sudden feeling of dread. I smiled at Royce who peeked back to check if Emma was still out. He thought so, so we got out. I slipped my heels off. I couldn't get away from him in those. He wrapped his strong arm around my shaking frame and we began to walk. A burst of a adrenaline pumped through my veins and I sucked the air in. I burst out of his grip and began to scream bloody murder.

"Help! Help, my boyfriend has kidnapped me and my cousin, please help!" I screamed running towards the McDonalds and screamed again. But this time, in helplessness. The McDonalds was shut.

"Scream again and I will slit your throat!" He hissed in my ear and something metal was pressed on my neck. He had a knife. I stumbled back to the car praying that Emma got out but when I got there, she was there. I got pushed in, and landed on Emma. She didn't even make a sound. I began to panic. I sat upright and looked over at her, as we sped away.

"Emma?" I whispered, gently shaking her. No response. I felt for a pulse, and it was there. I lay down and rested my head on her as the tears flowed from my eyes. Where was he taking us?

I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was freezing and it was dark. The room smelled musty. I looked around, but it was just dark.

"Emma!" I whispered to the room. There was a sharp intake of breath then I hear:

"Rosalie?! Where are you?" She whispered back.

"Over here." And she and I both knew we didn't know where that was. I began to feel everything in front of me, I patted the ground and I could hear Emma doing the same. I suddenly grabbed onto her leg, and she squealed but quickly silenced herself.

"Oh god," Emma moaned as she hugged me. I began to cry again. This is all my fault. All those messages he sent, saying he would get me were coming true. Emma shouldn't be here, this is my fault. Where are we?

"Where's Royce?" I asked, and as if summoned, a door burst open. Light streamed in to the room. Royce was standing at the door, a bottle in his hand. He swayed forwards and with surprising strength, dragged me by the hair, up. I screamed as my hair was ripped from my scalp.

He pulled my face so he was right in my face. He poked his tongue and licked the side of my face. I shuddered and fought the urge to vomit.

"Lets go, Rosa." He sneered and slammed the door behind his, and bolted a huge padlock. Emma began to bang on the door but he ignore it. He pulled me into a room and threw me onto the bed. I quickly turned around just in time to see a fist flying my way. I didn't even have time to duck before it caught me. Pain burst above my eye and nose as he swung again. Blood burst its way down my face, mixing with my tea

Royce threw his head back and laughed, hiccupping a little.

"Do you remember when I asked you to go down on me? And you said no, well guess what, its payback bitch!" He snarled ad stalked towards me. I whimpered as he dived and threw me back. I hit my head on the metal frame. Bright lights burst in my eyes. Then I heard a clink and I froze. I looked up. One of my arms and one of my legs was handcuffed the corners of the bed. Huge tremors rocked my body, and I gasped.

"Please Royce, please don't do this. Its me, Rosa, remember? I love you, and you love me too, but not like this. Please Royce, don't do this to me." I pleaded, tears falling from my cheeks.

"Too late Rosa, too late."

I was raped so many times that night, I went numb and died inside. Every time he raped me, it hurt a little more inside me.

Royce was on top of me, raping me when the door suddenly flew open. It was Emma,.

"Get off of her you sick twittered fucker!!!" She screamed and threw something that hit him. He grunted and jumped up. Emma ran in, something glinting in her hand. IT was a knife, that James had.

She lunged at him, and began to lash out at him.

"Ahh!" Royce screamed as the blade sliced him. Blood spurted out of his arm and he howled in pain.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. I yanked on my arms but the chains held me tight.

Suddenly there was a squeal and Emma began to rise in the air. Royce's fist closed around her neck.

"NO! EMMA! LET HER GO, YOU'LL FUCKING KILL HER! PLEASE DON'T, I WILL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Emma's eyes began to bulge and her face got red. Royce didn't loosen his grip. She began to turn blue and desperately scratch at his hands and she kicked out, but he didn't let up. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. While she was choked to death, her eyes never left mines. Even as the eye contact broke, I could still she her eyes. Scared and haunted.

"Well, now that she is taken care, lets say you and I finished this off." He said, waggling his eye brows. And he did.

** End of flashback **

"It took the police three weeks to find me. When they did, I was badly beaten and so under malnourished, I had to be hospitalised."

"He got put is prison, life he got. Life isn't enough, he should be dead, not my cousin. And also, my baby."

"He got me pregnant, and I gave birth to a stillborn baby. I was so devastated. I didn't care that the baby had been conceived due to rape, or that he would be the dad, that was my baby and I couldn't help it. It died and I had to give birth to her. Her name was Amy, and I loved her. I buried her in a tiny little white coffin. She looked like a baby, she looked like she was sleeping. I visit her grave a lot, and I tell her stories about how she would have loved to have come to the beach, or the carnival. I wish she was alive, I wish she could have survived, then maybe, a part of me wouldn't have died, along side her."

"Royce swore he would come back for me, and now he has escaped. He will come for me, I know it."

Rosalie looked at me. She was surprised then came and hugged me. I was quietly sobbing hysterically.

"I'm so sorry all of that happened to you. You would have been a great mother. Much better than I will." I mumbled.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked. Jasper looked over at me. I nodded.

She then uttered 4 words, that I was afraid of hearing.

"What happened to you…?"

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long update but my higher exams are coming up! :-S Scary stuff! So, Rosalie's story was a little different but I'm hoping no one will mind.**

**So, Please give me feed back/ Ideas/ Reviews! Especially reviews! Lol, thanks and also, HUGE THANKS to everyone who read and reviewed my newest story, Forgotten about, it has been updated! So, can you all please check out my new story, and review, its not got that many reviews =)**

**Thanks, love you guys!**

**-Louise x3**


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at her and nervously gulped. I had known Rose my whole life, but was I ready to tell them my own story? What if they wanted nothing more to do with me, once they know how dirty I was. I began to shake and I looked at them.

Looking at their faces, somehow I knew I was ready to tell them my story.

"Rosalie, as a child, I have been abused." I said, quietly staring at my lap. A silence had fallen over us. I looked up. Rosalie's face was red, and her mouth was working but no sound was coming out. Her knuckles clenched and she gritted her teeth. A temple in her head was beating furiously. Suddenly, the plate that was in front of her went flying at the wall, shattering.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Rosalie screamed, she got up and something went clattering to the floor. As did, several more things. I began to panic, expecting something to hit me. Charlie always used to throw things at me.

"That bastard! He abused you! How fucking dare he! I trusted him! I though the goddamn fucking world of him and he's nothing but A SICK TWISTED LITTLE SHIT! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!" Rosalie howled, and Jasper went us and held her wrists as she launched a vase of flowers across the room.

I watched her and began to cry. Does she actually care about me? Was Charlie wrong when he said otherwise.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rosalie sobbed and pulled me into a hug. I let the tears flow freely and so did Rosalie. Rosalie took a deep breath and picked up the things she had threw.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper said, reaching out. Then, realising what he was about to do, he froze. I shakily smiled and nodded, and he took my hand, gently. I stared down at my hand, entwined in his. This was a man, holding my hand. I don't know why, because I know I could trust Jasper, and I know he wouldn't hurt me, but I kept expecting him to crush my hand, ending this charade. It never happened. He didn't crush my hand. The room began to fade.

_** Flashback **_

_I wash washing the floor from the previous party that Charlie had, me being the centre of attention, but it was all the wrong attention. My blood was lying in dried pools, still a bit wet, on the floor. I grimaced as I sprayed the harsh chemicals on it. The chemicals made the skin of my hands burn and become red raw. Suddenly Charlie fell in the door, still drunk from last night. I could smell him from here. He was reeking of stale beer, smoke, and sweat. I shrank away from him, although his eyes hadn't seen me yet. His presence is utterly terrifying. Already, my heart was banging in my chest and I could hear my blood rushing about in my ears. My hands went clammy as he took another step in the kitchen. He looked around and I shuffled under the table._

"_Bella!" He hollered. I didn't know what to do. I know I should answer him, but what will he do to me? If I don't answer him, it will be worse._

"_BELLA!" He screamed again. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes._

"_I'm here." I said. Suddenly, I was being dragged from under the table, by my ankle._

"_There you are, you worthless piece of shit. What the fuck were you doing down there?" He slurred._

"_Cleaning." I whispered, tears streaking down my face._

"_Oh, well, keep cleaning then." He aid, and let my leg go. I did as I was told and he stood over me, watching me._

"_Do you know Bella, that you are so worthless that no one, except from me, would care if you died? I would only care because then I wouldn't get my money. If you weren't my money maker, I would kill you. I was debating last night whether to kill you. I wont, but it will be on my mind, so you have to work extra hard, make more cash." He said to me. More tears fell from my eyes._

"_I never wanted you in the first place, you were a nasty accident. You would be better off dead, no one loves you. Everyone just wants you for sex. You love it, you dirty little whore. You are disgusting, no man would ever look at you, they can see right through you. They can tell you are stained and ruined. No one would ever love you, you will be alone for your whole pathetic life. You re contaminated. Everything you touch gets destroyed and unworthy. Like your life. You are unworthy of my love Isabella. I wish you were never born, my life would be so much better without you. Everyone's life would be better without you. You are a burden. That's exactly what you are. A burden. You have destroyed my life. I wanted to go travelling, have a career, but no! You had to be born! I hate you, and I never have, never will, love you."_

"_No one would want to take care of you. You are a worthless piece of shit who is dirty. Everyone can tell you are used. No one likes used girls. They want pretty girls, not ugly girls like you. You are ugly Bella, so ugly, no one could ever love you, even if they tried. I hate you Bella. I hate you so goddamn much. Go die!" He said._

_** End of flashback **_

I looked down. I yanked my hand out of Jaspers, Charlie's words still ringing in my ears. Suddenly, Rosalie was right in front of me, clutching my hand. I tried to pull it away from her, but she held on.

"What did he do to you?" She whispered, looking at me. I looked down at the floor, and I suddenly became very ashamed of my self.

"He would hurt me. He would beat me up, till I lost consciousness, he'd burn me and he would- he would, r-r" I completely broke down, and there was a smash. I looked up and gasped. Jasper had crushed a grass in his hand, and was still angrily holding onto the shards that were cutting his hand. Water from the glass was steadily dripping off the table, being the only noise.

"Jazz," Rosalie whispered, "Jazz, listen to me, stop." I looked at them.

"I'm sorry." Jasper muttered and disappeared, going to wash and bandage his hand.

"Bella, I know you don't feel comfortable around Jasper, but you should know this. He can control his emotions so well, he never slips up. The only time I had seen him do that is when I told him what Royce had done to me. He never showed any emotion when his girlfriend of three years cheated on him. He slipped up because he really case for you." Rosalie said quietly, looking at the door.

Fresh tears leaked over. All of my life, no man had ever cared enough about me. My own dad uses me for prostitution, money and sex. All his friends use me for sex. James uses me for sex and some money and someone to take his anger out on. To hear that a male cares about me, its astounding. I suddenly got a warm feeling in my stomach, and it confused me. For once, I felt like an equal. Like I wasn't as useless and as worthless as Charlie said.

"Did you run away?" Rosalie whispered and Jasper came back.

"Shall I start from the start?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"For years Charlie had been abusing me. Just physical and mental abuse. He would hit me, only once but it got really bad. Sometimes I couldn't walk after the beatings. After a while, I stopped being me. I didn't try hard in school, lost all of my friends but I was determined not to let him beat me. One day, Charlie and his friends were watching football and I was in the kitchen making snacks when one of his friends followed me in. He watched me for a while and then he raped me. Charlie walked in and the guy quickly got up. My father slammed him up against the wall. I felt hope. Then the guy apologized and handed my father one hundred dollars. There was a glint in his eyes and he began to use me. He would invite his seedy friends over and they would all rape me on the living room floor, in front of everyone else. They gave my father money for it, so I was basically my fathers prostitute. Then, one day, my father raped me. It was then that I officially died inside. Charlie began to rake in money, and he would give me some. I never used it, it was dirty money but I was smart enough to not throw it away. Instead I saved it. My father came home one day with a teenage boy. James, he was called. He became my boyfriend even though I didn't like him, but he was my fathers partner. He was allowed to have sex with me whenever he wanted and he used that to his advantage. Every man that I met, turned against me and raped me. They would hit me and abuse me. I shut down, and barely functioned. I stopped eating, terrified that when I was being raped, I would be sick. I got really thin. Everyone had all used protection, including my father. One night, he came into my room and raped me. He forgot protection. A week later I was throwing up, I was pregnant. With my fathers baby. I didn't tell him. One day, he sat me down and told me casually, that he was selling me to an illegal international prostitution business. That's when I ran, I had my baby to think about. I was a the airport and the only flight that was the closest was to Seattle. I remembered you saying you have had to get a plane to there, then to forks and I got on it, thinking of you. I was hoping I could find you, and you could help me, but as I was walking to your house, a man followed me and began to hurt me and I knew exactly what he wanted. I had seen it so many times but I had my baby to think about so I kneed him and ran and here I am." I said, with a weak helpless laugh.

Rosalie rushed up and hugged me. Looking over her shoulder I could see Jasper looking at us, and I felt bad. The phone began to ring.

"I'll get it, that will be Alice." Rosalie said and rushed to answer it. I smiled at Jasper.

"Bella, I just want to say, I know you probably have trust issues with guy's but, I would never do that. I already care about you, more as a sister though, so I want you to know, that I wont hurt you. When Rosalie got found, I was the one that helped her get through it. She wouldn't talk to anyone but me, and she would come to me, if she was upset. I want you to know, that if you trust me, you can come and talk to me." Jasper smiled looking at me. At his gaze, I felt something inside me. It was happiness. Can I trust him? I just met him. Rosalie wouldn't let him near me if he would hurt me, and Jasper was there for Rosalie when she was in need of someone. I can trust him, cant I?

I stretched out my arms and Jasper's face light up. He moved slowly and I rushed into his out stretched arms. I felt myself relax and I was so taken back I jumped back.

Jasper looked at me, eyes wide, checking to see if I was hurt.

"I'm fine, I just totally relaxed there, and it gave me a fright. I don't understand why I just relaxed when I should have been freaking out." I said, now beginning to freak out and I began wringing my hand in confusion.

"When my friends are angry they say to each other: Jasper says relax! Or when they're upset they say: "Jasper says cheer up! This was because, when I tell them to relax, somehow they can. They always use my name, and an emotion and they usually do what they get told. They say they cant help it. Its weird though, but I guess I'm more in touch with my emotions." he laughed and I gave a watery smile.

"Well Bella, you know you are free to stay here forever, and the baby when its born. You could even go to school, meet our friends. You will never ever see Charlie again! Simple!" Jasper exclaimed and I smiled and nodded. Rosalie came back.

"Jasper." Rosalie said "I don't really feel like going out, I just want to go watch a DVD or something. Do you two want to?" She said, and we both nodded.

"Jasper, make sure everything is locked up." She said quietly and I could see the fear burning behind her eyes. We went through to her living room and it was huge. There were huge, plush sofa's that could fit fifteen people on it. There was a huge tv flat screen and other things you would find in a living room. There were huge piles of dvds and cds.

"Sit down, out home is your home." She smiled and disappeared. I sat down on the black couch. It was soft and I seemed to sink into it. Rosalie appeared a few minutes later, carrying huge quilts, pillows and something pink.

"Whoa, they're quite heavy!" She exclaimed and threw everything behind me. She gave me a pair of pyjama's that had long trousers and arms. I was grateful. I didn't like my body to be seen.

"Bella, would you mind if we all slept in here, Jasper too, because Royce is on the loose and he usually sleeps near me, in case I get scared." She said. I shook my head and she smiled gratefully.

"Jazz, were in the living room!" Rosalie yelled. Rose stuck a dvd in and sorted out the make shift bed. Rosalie being in the middle. I was thankful, I couldn't sleep next to a boy. I was already beginning to slightly panic now. I know Jasper wouldn't touch me, but I was still scared. I guess the fear it roots to far into my brain to undo it.

Jasper came in a second later carrying juice and tubs and spoons. He gave me one of each and did the same with Rose.

"Yum! Ben and Jerrys!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her and looked at mines. It was cookie dough.

"Oh yum!" Rose moaned. What's the big deal? Its only ice cream? I took a bit. I then understood what she meant. The ice cream was heaven!

I looked at my stomach and tears welled up. Please, let my baby survive. She, is the only reason, I want to stay alive. If she dies then I will too, there is nothing else for me if she doesn't survive. Already, my baby is a part of me. Inside me is a baby, not an embryo, its my baby. She will survive. She has too. I suddenly got a really warm feeling in my stomach and I put my hands on my stomach.

I lay back on the pillows and watched the movie but I must have fallen asleep. I awoke later and it was pitch black. I looked around, there was no light except a little, coming from a window. I blinked. Was it just me, or is someone staring back at me? My eyes must be bad but I was sure I seen someone but I must have been mistaken. I fell back asleep.

_In the morning, Bella did not remember seeing someone at the window…_

**-A/N Hey guys, ain't I just good to you all! Two updates in under twenty four hours!! Um, so yeah, just to let everyone know, Bella isn't falling for Jasper! Just to clarify that! :L**

**Okay, so I am going to skip into the future because there is going to be a party, and a certain someone is going to meet another certain someone. ** coughs, BELLA AND EDWARD coughs, ** But I will go back into the past a lot in that chapter, so you will find out if Bella's baby survives or not.**

**So I want reviews, or I wont update and I want to update! I cant wait to write it! =)**

**Anyway, please review, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, love you guys!**

**Also, please check out my other stories! Thanks x**

**-Louise x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five months later…**

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Shouted Rosalie. I was brought out of my daze and I looked around. Rosalie was standing with her hands on her hips, an amused expression on her face.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused. She burst out laughing and shook her head.

"I asked, would it be okay if I had a birthday party tonight, in here?" She said, looking at me. I knew why she was asking me. I looked down at my stomach. It should be growing, it should be bigger. A single tear fell down my cheek remembering the day I found out.

_** Flashback **_

_"Bella, come on. Everything will be fine." Rosalie coaxed but I was frozen to the seat. We were at the hospital and it had been a month ago, that I fell and broke my arm._

_By now, my arm had healed. I was frozen to my seat because I was going to find out if my baby survived the fall._

_"Bells, it will be fine. You want to see your baby on the screen right? Well lets go." Jasper whispered. I swallowed and got out. My legs began to shake and I look a shaky breath._

_"I'm scared." I whispered. Saying I was scared was an understatement when really, I was down right terrified._

_"We are with you, every step of the way." Rosalie whispered, taking my hand._

_"Yeah Bella, we are here for you." Jasper said, taking my other hand. Together, we walked in. Already, Dr Cullen was waiting for us. He gave me a small smile._

_"Lets go." He said and we followed him into a private room. I lay on the chair and lifted up my t shirt, exposing my stomach. I gripped Rosalie and Jaspers hand more tightly as the equipment got set up. The gel got squeezed on my stomach and I shivered, goose bumps erupting on my skin._

_"Okay." Dr Cullen muttered and pushed the wand on my stomach, spreading the gel about. My eyes were glued to the screen._

_"Bella, I just want to say this: You are going to make a great mom. There's your baby." He said, pointing to the screen. And there was my baby. My heart swelled and I felt a rush of love. Then a sudden warmth glowed in my stomach. It was like my baby, was telling me it was okay._

_Tears streamed down my face. She looked like a blob, but she was my baby. She survived! I could see where her arms and legs were going to form._

_"Oh my god Bella, I am so happy for you." Rosalie whispered, her voice thick._

_"My baby." I whispered and a huge smile spread across my face._

_** End of flashback **_

I looked down at my stomach. I was six months pregnant, but my stomach should be bigger than it was. Dr Cullen said not to worry, she is probably a little smaller that most baby's, considering my size.

"Yes, of course you can! Its your birthday, your house." I smiled.

"One thing, its our house. And second, thank you!" She squealed.

Our house, I liked it. Since Rosalie and Jaspers parents got married, they discovered a new love of travelling, and staying abroad, so they were never home, but the house was all set up, it had security and they sent a letter once a month, usually along with gifts.

"Okay, will you come down and join the party?" She asked. I shook my head.

I didn't want to be seen. I didn't know if Charlie was trying to find me, and what if he was and someone recognised me. That would be disastrous. Also, me being hugely pregnant, I wasn't going to a party when I could get bumped into either.

"No, I think I will just have a long bath, stuff my face and watch DVD's or something" I smiled. "Just make sure everyone knows they are not allowed upstairs." I said. She nodded and I went to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the huge mirror. When I was with Charlie, I would never look at myself, I was terrified of my reflection but now, I could look at myself. Even though, I didn't look in mirrors when I was with Charlie, I knew my appearance had changed a lot. For one, there was never any injuries. I was healthier, I eat here so I have a figure, and a huge stomach that I absolutely adore. I stroked my bump. Three months till I get to meet my daughter. I didn't even know if I was having a girl, but I was sure I was. I wouldn't mind if I had a son. Just as long as I had a child, I would be happy.

"Bells, I made you breakfast." Jasper called.

I smiled to myself. Rosalie and Jasper, what would I do without them. They were there for me during everything. They didn't complain when I didn't make it to the bathroom in time, during the period of morning sickness. They didn't complain when my emotions get the better of me, and I begin to cry and don't stop for hours. They were there for me during the nights I woke up hysterical, convinced Charlie was outside. They are my best friends, and I love them.

I was going to make them God mother and God Father, I haven't told them yet, although I think they will be happy. They always fight over who is going to feel her kick, but they usually felt at the same time.

My thoughts drift to Rosalie. She was pregnant, she knows what its like. Sometimes I catch her staring at my stomach and I want to cry for her. I know, she is devastated about her baby. She says it was for the best, but I know she is still hurt. Hopefully, making her God Mother, will bring her some happiness that she thoroughly deserves.

Rosalie walks to the bathroom as I'm brushing my teeth. The summer holidays are starting in a week, but Rosalie and Jasper don't go the last week. I was sure it was because of me. I know they don't want to leave in case I got into early labour.

Rosalie spins in front of the mirror. She has on a huge '18 Today' badge. She was going shopping for her outfit and I was going with her. I put on my pink pregnant dress. It had elastic in it, that made the top half tight, so the material on my stomach was loose. It ended above my knee's. I pulled on a pair of jeggings and black ugg boots.

Rosalie began to brush my hair. She then attacked my eyes with black mascara and eye liner. I scowled as she whipped out a lip gloss that red.

"oho, no way!" I cried. She sulked and then took out a clear one. I nodded and she put it on.

"Lets go!" Rosalie sang and we went out to the garage. We were taking Rosalie's baby, which was her birthday present from her parents. It was a red BMW convertible. I smiled as I sat in the passenger seat. Rosalie pulled on her black sun glasses, even though it wasn't really sunny. The sun, kept hiding behind clouds.

We arrived at the mall in no time. I began to feel self conscious as I felt people staring at me. I felt the heat rise to my face as a boy openly gawked. Great.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" Rosalie shouted, and everyone hastily looked away.

We shopped for a while and Rosalie found a dress. It was scarlet red and it was beautiful. We went to the café that was in the middle of the mall. Rosalie said I need to keep my strength up, I was needing energy for two. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

Recently, I noticed it was easy to forget my past. I just ignored it, and concentrated on my baby and our futures. No use living in the past, but I did swear to my child that I would never let Charlie get near her. Never ever was he going to touch her. I also swore to myself and my baby, that she would have the best possible life that I could provide for her. Rosalie set a plate of fries and chicken nuggets in front of me. Yummy! I opened the bottle of water and poured it into a cup and drank deeply.

"Alice!" Rosalie suddenly cried, and I jumped spilling my water all over my jeggings and the floor. Crap!

"Oh crap! Are you okay Bella, I'm sorry!" Rosalie cried rushing over to my side. She gasped.

"Your _waters_ have broke Bella! Your going to go into labour!" Rosalie shrieked. I began to laugh as she panicked.

"No, I spilled my water all over me." I managed to get out, in between my giggles. She sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Rosalie!" I heard someone say. I looked up. Standing in front of my way a girl. She was short, thin and had spiky black hair, that was sticking out in loads of directions. She had green eyes and she seemed to be… vibrating?

"Hey, Alice, this is Bella. Bella this is Alice." She introduced us. "You are probably wondering why Alice is vibrating right? She is always hyper, she has to do something to get rid of her excess energy." She smiled and I laughed.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey." I smiled. She looked briefly at my stomach before looking at my jeggings. She laughed.

"Back in a sec." She said. She returned a minute later, carrying a pair of jeggings that looked exactly like mines. She handed them to me.

"Here, you need them more than I do. You don't want people thinking your in labour, or you peed yourself." She gave a peal of laughs that sounded so child like, it made me smile and wonder what my child's laugh will be like.

I went to the toilets to put them on. I had to squeeze in between two teenage girls that refused to move. I put the jeggings on and went out to wash my hands.

"_Slut_!" One of the girls hissed at me, before walking out. Slut. The word hit home and I began to cry. Slut. That's exactly what I am. I was a fucking prostitute for god's sake! Not that I had any choice, but the word still hurt, very much.

I went out and realised that the girls were talking to Rosalie. Crap, I have pissed her friends off.

"Omg, look! Its that slut that was in the toilets!" one of the said loudly. Suddenly she was on the floor.

"Don't ever call Bella a slut!" Rosalie snarled and dumped her cup of coke on her. The girl shrieked and got up, running away. Rosalie hugged Alice goodbye and came over.

"Bye Bella, it was nice meeting you!" Alice shouted. I nodded, not trusting my voice. We got in the car.

"Bella, do not listen to those girls. They don't know jack shit about you. You are not a slut. They are just mean girls who make other peoples lives miserable to fill the gaping holes in theirs. They don't know you, but I do. I know you are not a slut. If you think otherwise, I will set Jasper on you!" She joked at the end, but her voice was serious. I nodded.

We got home in time to decorate the house before the party. Even though Rosalie and Jasper protested, I helped. I loved decorating. Once, in school when I was younger, we would paint pictures to take home to out families. I would do extravagant pictures, and I always got praise that I loved.

I hung streamers that were pink ad silver everywhere. I filled 50 balloons with helium and tied them to the doors, the tables, everywhere that I could. I also blew up 50 balloons, so they would sit on the floor. I got really dizzy from blowing the balloons so I sat down for a while. It was 7:15. The party started in fifteen minutes, and there wasn't a finishing time. Rosalie was having a few people over to stay, but I didn't mind. I was going to stay out of the way. I tried to push it away but I could help it and started to worry. Boys were going to be at the party. I know they weren't allowed up the stairs but I couldn't help fret. What if one of the came up the stairs and found me. What if they try hurt me.

I shook the thoughts away and went to the kitchen. I pulled out plastic plates that were already filled with food. I laid them out on the huge table and put bottles of juice on the table along with plastic red cups. The door bell went and I scurried upstairs. I walked along the second floor. I had recently began to go into the piano room, as I liked to call it. I liked to think and read in here. Inside was a grand piano and I was teaching myself to play. I picked my covers off the couch and grabbed my book a went to my room on the third floor. I locked the door behind me and looked around. My room was midnight blue and silver. I liked it very much. It was something I could call my own and I had my own privacy in here. I hear loud music playing and the door bell ringing.

I began to read my new books Rosalie picked up for me. It was Handle With Care by Jodi Picoult. I read a few lines and I was hooked. A few hours passed.

There was a pressure on my stomach as my baby kicked. My hands flutter to my stomach and felt it. I smiled and began to cry.

I didn't deserve this baby, but I am so glad I have been given the chance to have a baby. I don't care if her dad is my dad, I just don't care. That doesn't matter. What matters is that she will have a mum that will have so much love for her, that she wont need the love from her father. She will have Rosalie and Jasper. She will be loved and cared for. I already feel love for her, she is a part of me. I cannot wait to meet her.

With tears streaming down my face still, I got up and walked down the stairs to the second floor. I could hear the music, and people laughing. I smiled, hoping Rosalie and Jasper were having a good time. I went to the piano room and sat on the bench. I began to improvise and randomly began to play. I was still crying and I stood up.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked…

**-A/N Ooo, I wonder who that was? Hmm.. Kidden! So, I have updated Friday, Saturday and Sunday! I feel so happy, but I won't be updating for a while because I have my higher exams coming up |: I also have my sixteenth birthday coming up, and I'm so excited! 18 days! Woo! I'm asking for a twilight cake, how awesome would that be! I will be getting Edward on a cake! I will feel sad about eating him though. Does anyone watch 90210? I do, and its so amazing! Kellan lutz was in a few episodes. Anyone watch Nurse Jackie? Peter Facinelli is in it, and he's so funny! So, I will try update fast, in the mean time though, why don't you all check out my other stories? It would be appreciated so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**-Louise x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey, not put an A/N at the start for a ages lol. So, I have Paramore: RIOT! Album, and You Me At Six: Hold Me Down Album on, I have my Skull Candy headphones on, the music is blasting, I am now ready to write a chapter! :D**

I froze as he looked at me. There was a sudden noise behind the door and the boy at the door was threw in the room. He landed with a thump onto the floor. There was a bang of something being put against the door. Fear paralysed me to the floor and I watched fearfully as the boy got to his feet and ran to the door. He turned the door handle but it didn't open. He began to pull it furiously but it didn't budge.

A horrible voice inside my head began to chant. _He is going to hurt you. He is going to hurt your baby. No one will hear you, no one will come and help you. You cannot run from your past, sooner or later it will catch up on you. Too bad for you, its sooner rather than later…_

He turned around. He had messy bronze hair and causal clothes on. He had emerald green eyes, that were looking curiously at me. He walked towards me. My breath caught in my throat, and I could feel an intense pressure squeezing my chest. My head began to swim and I swayed.

"Stay away!" I cried, meaning to sound brave, but it came out shaky and slurred. He frowned, and suddenly, he was James. I looked fearfully at him, terrified. It was James. He was looking at me, his eyes wickedly bright. _Bella_ he mouthed at me. I began to scream as he rushed forwards. He drew back his fist and slammed it against my face. I felt myself fly backwards as pain exploded in my face. I landed on my butt, on the floor. Tears began to trickle down my face. Fear held me down, and I began to search around the room. The adrenaline rushed in my veins, making my sense's more clearer. I could hear the loud music downstairs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He tusked, shaking his head, distracting me. I looked up at him. "You thought you could get away, but no! You can never escape me and your dad. He is on his way." His leg stamped down, aiming for my leg, but I yanked it away. James stopped, surprised. Even I was surprised at myself. Then rage contorted his face, and his piercing eyes glared at me.

"You bitch!" He cried. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of my hair, and dragged me up. I screamed, desperately, hoping someone would hear. I could feel my hair being ripped out of my head. He suddenly stopped. He let me go, but clamped onto my wrist. He looked at me stomach. I looked down. I was wearing a really baggy jumper, one that didn't make me look pregnant, just fat. Fear flooded me. He reached for the material. I jumped back as I realised what he was going to do. He pushed me up against the wall, so I had no escape. He pulled up my jumped. His eyes widened, then he began to laugh. I looked down at my round stomach and I tried to pull my arm from his.

"You little whore! You're my fucking girlfriend and you've got yourself knocked up. Who is the father, I will fucking kill him!" He screamed, his face going red. His eyes narrowed.

He threw my to the floor and I flung my hands out. I landed on my hands and knee's. I wrapped my arms protectively around my bump. He wasn't going to hurt my baby. I wont let him. I scrambled to my feet. He's eyes narrowed but he didn't do anything. My whole body began to tremble violently as I looked at him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then so be." He said, slowly walking forwards. Panic pulsed through me, and when he got close. I began to lash out at him.

"Argh!" He cried out, bending over. He slowly looked up. There were several scratches running down his face. I could feel my heart banging in my chest.

Suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It glinted in the light. He pushed a button on it, and a sharp blade flicked out. I was shaking harder and I began to scream. He's going to kill my baby, he's going to kill her!

_Don't worry baby, I will protect you._ I thought to my baby. There was a flutter in my stomach. I sucked in a huge lungful of air.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began to look around desperately, looking for an escape. There wasn't any. He walked forwards, and I began to walk backwards, my mind working frantically. I could push past him, try kick in the door. I could try smash the window, and climb out. Then an idea hit me.

"James, please…" I whispered, desperately as my back hit the wall. He smiled as he got closer, holding the knife in front of him.

"You ran from me Bella, you didn't think I would just forget about you, did you? No way, you belong to me. We have been looking for months for you. Did you really think we wouldn't find you? Do you think me and your father would let you live, knowing everything you know. You are a liability to our plans. But don't worry, we have replaced you, you wont be missed. I will hunt down the father of your baby, and I will kill him too. If I can't have you, then no one can. That is not my baby, it cannot be born, you cannot be its mother." He said, casually. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat.

"I will abort the baby, just please don't kill it with that knife." I lied. His head cocked to one side, looking at me. I put on a poker face and tried to show my honesty in my eyes.

"I will come back and live with you and Charlie, I will do anything you want me to, but please don't do this. I will be better. I swear I will!" I whispered. I was lying. There is no way in hell I am aborting my baby, or returning to them. The knife glinted in the light. He was right in front of me.

"Anything?" He asked, pressing against me. He began to place kisses on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded as I felt his hardness. He began to place kisses on my collar bone. Then he stopped.

"No Bella, its too late." He whispered in my ear. Something sharp was pushed into me. I began to scream as I suddenly felt pain searing in my stomach. James backed off. I could see blood on the knife in his hands. I looked down. A red stain was spreading across my stomach. Pain intensified as I froze. He had stabbed my stomach. My baby!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled. I yanked off my jumped and pulled up my t shirt. He had stabbed my stomach. Blood was rushing out of the deep wound. I felt a kick in my stomach. I began to cry hysterically, pushing the jumper again the wound, trying to stop the blood, even though it was too late. My baby was going to dying. I couldn't feel the pain of the wound

"My baby!" I screamed, tears pouring uncontrollably down my face. I began to cradle my stomach, laying down, still holding the jumper to the wound. Sobs were racking through my body. The whole jumped was covered in blood, and it was beginning to trickle down my clothes. Blood was collecting in puddles on the floor. I began to whisper to my bump.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. This is all my fault, I should never have let this happen. Please, hold on, please don't die. You cant leave me. I am sorry, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I have let you down. Please, don't leave me." Then I felt the tiniest ever kick in my stomach. Then nothing. In that instant I knew my baby had died. I began to scream hysterically, as I felt hollow.

"NO!" I howled, as I felt the hollow emptiness in my stomach. James began to laugh. I looked up into his heartless cold eyes. He walked forwards.

"My baby, my baby, my baby." I whispered, willing her to be brought back to me. She cant have died, she cant!

"Your turn." He said. I didn't even move. Without my baby, my life is meaningless. I was only keeping myself alive because of the life that was growing inside me. I looked down at myself. I was covered in my blood. Tears blurred my vision.

I shut my eyes as James crouched down beside me. He pushed the sticky blade on my neck. I took one last calming breath and waited. One final tear tricked down my face, and I felt the blade pull across my neck. I felt a rush of warmth run down my neck. Suddenly, I was violently shook.

I opened my eyes and the boy was in front of me. His eyes were scared, and wide. I could feel his hands on my shoulders. I began to scream and lash out. Suddenly, the door burst open and there was Rose and Jasper. Jasper ran to my side and held me, as I lashed out.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I could still see James's face beneath my eye lids. I could still feel his hands on my. Even worse, _I could still feel the empty hollow feeling inside me_.

"Shh, Bella its fine, nothing is going to hurt you. You are safe." I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I felt the ground disappear beneath me and I felt myself being carried.

Then everything went black…

**A/N, so, that chapter is probably confusing but basically Bella had a panic attack, and James wasn't really there, so she didn't get hurt or stabbed.**

**So, this was supposed to be a short chappy, because I couldn't find the charger for the laptop, so I had it al wrote up, it was a little chapter, I had it on my phone so I could upload it onto the computer and I shut down the laptop. Then I remembered where the charger was, after I had turned it all off, and put my CD's away.**

**So, this is a kinda long chapter, and sorry for the long update. Please accept my apology =)**

**Omg, so You Me At Six's new album came out on Monday! Its so amazing! On Wednesday, at HMV in Glasgow, You Me at Six was signing albums and singing a few songs. I went and it was so amazing! I missed school that day, and me and my friends went up to Glasgow about 10am and stood in a queue in Glasgow for 7 and a half hours! It was so crazy, and really busy! I nearly didn't get in because I had to go to a shop to use the toilet, and I nearly missed getting stamped! (You had to get your hand stamped to get in)**

**So, we were near the front of the queue so we got in and got a good place by the stage. It was soo good! Max and Dan waved at me! I was waving like a lunatic, it was so funny!**

**They sang Kiss and Tell, Save it for the bedroom, Underdog, Trophy eyes, The consequence, Jealous minds think alike and Finders keepers. Me and my friend was smart though, when they played the last song (Finders Keepers) we queued up at the signing table so we were tenth in line! It was really good! We were waiting for about 15 mines before they came and I got my album signed. Before, at the Paramore Concert, I met Matt, from You Me At Six, and at the signing, I showed Matt the picture. I was like "Hey, do you remember me from the Paramore concert?" and I showed him the picture. And Matt said "Yes! Wow, how are you?!" I was like " OMG OMG OMG!!" Lol!**

**I got millions of pictures and a few videos, they are on my Facebook. If anyone has Facebook, search up Louise Duffy. My picture is kinda dark, but its me and a guy. Go on and look at the pic's! The day was one of the best days of my life!!**

**Does anyone like You Me At Six?**

**Oh, so, sorry about the long rant about Ymas, lol!**

**So, again to clarify, James wasn't really there. Even though she can still feel the empty hollow feeling inside her… I wonder what that means?…**

**So, please review and stuff! Love ya's!**

**-Louise x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N What can I say? I'm so sorry I have practically abandoned you all, but my life has been took over by alien experiments that are called EXAMS! I am so happy to say they are over and I have a holiday from school! Woohoo! So, please accept my apology and here is a new chapter! :D xx**

**P.S I have terrible writers block so this chapter probably has a lot of faults, and hasn't gone the way I hoped but it was either this or nothing. Also, nothing exciting really happens, but I had to include it because its leading up to a HUGE event that's gonna happen!!! :D**

_** Next day **_

"Shh! You will wake her up!" I heard someone hiss, bringing me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Rose and Jasper sitting on chairs, beside me. Rosalie's eyes were red, like she had been crying. I went to brush my hair out of my face and found that I couldn't as Rosalie was clutching my hand.

"Oh, sorry. Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes searching my face. How do I feel? I feel terrible, all of my body ached, and my head is pounding.

"I'm fine. What happened last night?! James was here!" I cried, looking around, half expecting him to jump out of the wardrobe.

"Bella, James wasn't here. You had a panic attack and I think it was brought on by being alone in the room with Edward." She said. Edward. I thought back and remembered the boy from the room.

"What do you remember?" She asked quietly. I thought back.

"I was in the room, and the boy, Edward came in. The door was locked, someone had jammed it from outside I think. But I began to freak out, and he t-turned into Ja-James. James the stabbed me in the stomach, he said he was going to kill my baby and he did! I could feel it!" I cried hysterically. " I could feel her die inside me! It hurt so much, I could feel her life draining away! When she had died inside me, he then began to cut me, then he turned back into that boy. Then you came and I don't remember anything else." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

"I can still feel that feeling, I think there's something wrong with my baby." I said, jumping up.

"Let's go." Jasper said and we hurried to the car. On the way to the hospital, I prayed.

_Please God, I have been through so much, but please don't take her away from me. I need her so much, I don't know what I will do if she doesn't survive. She is my only chance at life, without her, I will die inside. I am her mummy, and she is my baby, please let her live._

"Bella, we are here." Jasper said, taking the keys out. I nodded and got out. I began to shake as we walked into the hospital.

"We need to see Dr Cullen right away." Rosalie said to the secretary. She nodded and picked up the phone. I looked around and caught eyes with a little boy. He looked around five and had turquoise eyes and fair hair. In his hands, he was clutching a lolly pop and had a turtle plaster on his arms. He waved his good arm at me. I smiled through my tears and waved back.

He walked over to me and I bend down to see him. He looked at me.

"Are you sad?" He asked. I shook my head. "But you're crying." He looked at his lolly pop. "You can have this, it makes you all better." He smiled, holding out his lolly pop. I shook my head.

"Its okay, you have it. If I am brave then I will get a lolly too, so you keep yours." I said. He nodded and walked away to him mum.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Dr Cullen say. I turned around and shook my head.

"I'm okay, but I don't think my baby is." I said, my bottom lip trembling.

"This way," He said quickly and led me into the room that I had been in before. I already knew the drill and was on the seat with my pyjama top pulled up, exposing my round bump. Jasper and Rosalie was on both of my sides, holding my hand in theirs. I squeezed them both. I looked at Rosalie. Her face was white, and her eyes were rimmed red, and were filled with tears. I knew how much Rosalie wanted her to live. She was so excited for me. Always making sure I am comfortable and that I'm getting the right nutrients. She wants this, just as much as I do.

I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, I could hear the blood rushing about in ears. I shivered as the cold gel was squeezed onto my stomach. I looked at the screen and he pushed the wand on my stomach. I held my breath, straining my ears to hear her heartbeat.

_Silence._

Then I heard it.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I heard Rosalie and Jasper let out the breath that they had been holding in.

"Well Bella, she is perfectly fine judging by the sounds of her heart but I can run tests if you have anymore worries." He smiled. I nodded, and smiled as he printed out scan pictures. Tears slowly trickled down my face as I stroked my bump.

"Just so you know Bella, its normal to feel like that. I have dozens of woman coming in because they think something's wrong. Its natural." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the scan pictures from him. I smiled through my tears as I made out my baby's features.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot this." He said, and held out a red lolly pop. I laughed through my tears and took it from him

"Lets go home." Rosalie grinned. I nodded, and I felt my baby kick. Its as though she is letting my know that she will fight, and she will be okay.

**** 3 Months later ****

I moaned impatiently. I had yet again been sent home from the hospital. It was a four days past my due date and they wont take me in, and induce me. I know what's going to happen. The labour. I know there is going to be pain but I truly couldn't wait to meet my daughter. The pain and suffering will be worth it.

"Baby, can you hear me, I want to see you, so if you want to hurry up, you know?" I muttered to my bump. Rosalie began to giggle and I laughed along.

"I can't help it!" I said in between laughs. These past months have gone smoothly. Nothing had happened. I looked at my watch. It read 2:38 pm.

"What time is your friends coming over?" I asked Rosalie who was engrossed in a glossy magazine.

"About three." She said looking up. I nodded. I had only met Alice out of Rosalie's friends and she was very nice. She even took me shopping for maternity dresses.

_** Flashback **_

"_Come on, you need new dresses and I need company!" Alice said, pouting. I really did need new dresses, if I didn't, I wouldn't have went._

_We pulled into the mall and went inside. As usual, people gawped and whispered but I held my head high like Rosalie told me to do. We walked Mothercare and I went to look at the dresses while Alice Oooh'd and Ahhh'd at all the tiny baby clothes and toys._

_I picked up a pale pink dress and Alice looked it and laughed._

"_You are seriously not buying that are you?" She laughed. I nodded, looking it over. It had a pattern of little violet flowers._

"_But its hideous! Its all knobbly and patterned funny!" She gasped, looking horror struck. I frowned._

"_Its not that bad." I mumbled._

"_Bella! See because you love me soooo much, can you pretty please let me pick your dresses." Alice asked, fluttering her eyelashes, her lips pouting._

"_No." I said flatly. Alice's face fell and I crumbled. "Fine! But remember, it has to be comfort over style!" I said, trying to be stern but failing terribly. She squealed and began to flick through the clothes rapidly. Occasionally she would gasp in delight and toss something into the basket, or she would shudder in disgust and back away from the item of clothing._

_** End of flashback **_

But her other friends were coming over. Her male friends. I'm planning on staying away, just in case I panic again. Rosalie says its only a couple of friends, but I don't want to risk it. I lay down on the couch as an over powering wave of exhaustion rolled over me.

I was so exhausted that I didn't even move when the door bell was rang in a tune that could only be Alice. I smiled weakly as Rosalie went to answer it.

"Oh Bella, are you going upstairs? You can if you want, but Alice has been asking for you. I think she is wanting to be really good friends with you." She said, hovering between me and the door.

"Okay." I mumbled. The prospect of another friend was a blessing even if it was coming at a price.

"Hey Rosie baby!" I heard someone say. I resisted the urge to peek over the couch. They all came in. I looked up. Standing in front of me was the most muscled male I had ever seen in my life. This arms were huge and he was very broad. He had black hair that was very short but you could see it was curly. He had blue eyes that seemed to twinkle mischievously. His face split into a grin when he seen me. I hesitantly smiled back even though the fear was building up. He could snap me with one hand!

Then I saw the other boy. He had messy bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes. There was something familiar about him. Then I realised. It was Edward! I looked away, feeling the heat rise to my face. I was then wrapped in a hug from Alice. She had tied her hair into two very short bunchies. I smiled and got up, to make space for them to sot down.

"Hey Bella! You doing okay? How's little miss?" Alice asked, grinning at my bump. My mouth was very dry and I cleared my throat.

"Im good, and she is fine too. Still not making an appearance!" I huffed, causing the dark haired boy to laugh loudly.

"Oh, this is Emmett," She said, pointing to the muscle man. He waved cheerfully, not showing the surprise at my huge bump. "That's Edward." She nodded her head in the direction of the bronze haired boy. I smiled at both of them. My hands began to clam up and I sucked in quick quiet breaths. So far, so good! I suddenly felt hunger pangs.

"Im hungry, im going to make something to eat. Anyone want anything?" I said, hauling myself to my feet.

At once, everyone jumped up and there was a chorus of "Sit down, I will make something." I laughed.

"Really, its fine, I need to do exercise anyway." I smiled, touched by their movements. In the kitchen, I pulled out a pack of noodles and boiled the kettle. I heard someone come in. I turned around, expecting Rosalie but what I wasn't expecting was Edward to be standing there, looking sheepish.

"Hey Bella, I was to apologize for scaring you that night, three months ago. I would have come over and apologized sooner but I was scared in case you would panic again. Also, Rosalie wouldn't let me near the house." He said, with a small smile. I nodded. It was all I could do. The panic was rising inside me, but I fought it down. There is nothing to be afraid of! Rosalie wouldn't have him here if he was a danger, she wouldn't have anyone in here if they were a danger to my baby.

"Do you need help?" He asked politely. I shook my head.

"Would you like anything?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking. He noticed, and said no. He walked out and I heaved a sigh of relief. Nerves were getting the better of me, and I felt really sick. I opted instead for a carton of juice and a few biscuits and I went back. I sat down and pulled a magazine towards me. I was still trembling, and I couldn't stop my heart from racing. I was very aware that Edward was sitting next to me, and it didn't help very much. There was a dull ache in my stomach as she kicked.

"Ooooh!" I wheezed as she kicked really hard.

"Are you okay? Are you going into labour?" Cried Alice, her eyes wide with excitement. I shook my head.

"No, she's kicking like crazy." I muttered, wincing slightly.

"_She?" _Edward asked. I nodded, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Yeah, she." I smiled looking at my bump.

"Tell me about yourself." He said, his smiled pulled up at one side, making it looked crooked. I could feel the sweat as it broke out across my skin.

"My name is Bella Black, I am 17 and I am pregnant. That's basically all there is." I mumbled, looking at the magazine, although I couldn't see it.

"I would never have guessed you were pregnant. Wow, you sure know how to hide it!" He joked and I laughed. Then stopped as I received a particularly sharp kick.

"Ouch!" I muttered.

"Can I?" Edward asked, his hand hovering above my stomach. I looked into his green eyes. Everything went all hazy and I nodded. I held my breath as I felt his gentle hands on my bump. She kicked the exact spot his hand was. Edwards face lit up and broke into a warm grin.

"Wow!" he said quietly. I nodded. He jumped up as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, I have to go, sorry. I hope to see you again Bella." He said, smiling. I nodded and lay down as he left. My mind was reeling and I was feeling slightly alarmed. Why didn't I panic loads when he was talking? Maybe Rosalie and Jasper's presence had a lot to do with it, but somehow, I wasn't so sure. Its like I could relax slightly, more than I ever have around a male, excluding Jasper. There was a fluttering in my stomach, and this time I knew that my baby had nothing to do with it. What is happening to me? I didn't know, and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

**A/N Sorry! That was utterly terrible but I will try update before Thursday since im off school! I know the chapter is boring but its leading up to the big event! Even though I don't deserve it, please review! Love ya all loads!**

**-Louise x3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow, are you all shocked I have updated? Haha, here is a chapter to make up for it! xx**

_Previously: There was a fluttering in my stomach, and this time I knew my baby had nothing to do with it. What is happening to me? I didnt know, and I didnt know if I liked it or not._

There was a sharp searing pain in my side but still I kept running. My breath was coming out in sharp wheezes and I could hear my blood thumping in my ear. Something shoved into my back and I went sprawling, throwing my hands out to brace the impact, but it didnt come. Instead, I began falling, deeper and deeper into a black hole. I bean to scream the bottom came into view. I was jolted awake, and I sprang up, panting heavily. I slowly got up, my tshirt sticking to me. I looked at my watch and groaned when I saw it read: **16:48**. There was a queasy, uneasy feeling deep inside me, and I couldnt shake it off. Ignoring the feeling, I quickly showered and pulled on shorts and my red paramore tshirt, and went down stairs. Everything was quiet, and that was saying something. Living with Rosalie and Jasper had taught me that if the house was quiet, they must be out. Sure enough, I seen a note lying on the kitchen table.

_Hey Bells, and baba,_

_We have gone shopping for more baby presents, I know you said baby doesnt need anything else but I (and Alice) cant help ourselves! We will be back late, theres food in the kitchen, etc etc x_

_Love J+R xxx_

I rolled my eyes at the though of Alice and Rosalie baby shopping, and I felt pity for Jasper, since he had to go with them, no doubt Alice batted her eyelashed. My stomach growled loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened the cupboards and seen a tube of Pringles. Oh yum! I reached up for it but i couldnt reach. I sighed and pulled a chair over and carefully climbed on. I slowly stood up, my legs shaking slightly. I reached towards them, and grinning in triumph when I got them. Suddenly, my leg slipped off and I began to fall in slow motion. Panic overtook me and i flung my arms out, to take the impact when everything stopped and I hit something that wasnt the floor. I opened my eyes and realised someone, Jasper had caught me.

"Thanks Jas-" i stopped as I looked up and seen that it wasnt Jasper. It was Edward.

"Let me go." I squeaked, feeling frightened.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes searching my face. I nodded, biting my lip, feeling scared. My heart was beating erratically and i felt my face heat up. He reached down and picked up the tube of pringles that had tumbled out of my grasp when I was falling. I was overcome with the feeling of gratitude.

"Thank you." I mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"Its okay, I am glad I came when I did. Who knows what could have happened if I wasnt here. You could have hurt yourself and the baby." He said, looking at my stomach anxiously. I felt a sharp kick, and I flinched. It was as though she was telling me she was okay.

"Are you in yourself?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Inside, I was screaming for him to leave, but at the same time, i didnt want him to leave. I felt a small sense of security now that he is here.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice small.

"I came to see Jasper, he asked me to come over, he must have forgot I was coming over." he said, his forehead frowning slightly.

"Well, i guess i better leave, unless you want me to stay with you, until they get back?" He asked. I looked up at him. His face was very honest, and his eyes were looking at me. There was an emotion in them, but I couldnt think what it was. I did want him to stay, and I didnt know why. I dont know him, he could hurt me, and I wouldnt be able to stop him. I looked at his tall frame. I would be powerless agaisnt him if he did hurt me. I bit my lip. The horrible feeling inside me, was growing fainter. Suddenly, something moving at the window caught my eye, I looked, but nothing was there. Must have been the wind, or a bird. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, they wont be back till late at night though." I said, biting my lip, nervously. The room began to spin and i felt myself fall a little, before the feeling disappeared.

"Woah, you need to sit down. I think you need sugar, I think your blood sugar levels must be down, when was the last time you ate something?" He asked, reaching out. I flinched as he gently took my arm and guided me to the sofa. I sank down, gratefully and yawned.

"I dont know?" I said. He disappeared and reappeared a minute later, holding two bowl of vanilla ice cream, with chocolate sauce.

"This will help, it helped my mum when she was pregnant." he smiled, sitting down next to me. I moved over to the edge, not wanting to be too close. I began to eat, feeling better as the feeling began to fade slowly.

"Want to play a game?" He asked, looking at me. A game?

"Twenty questions?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, i will go first." He though for a moment before answering. "What is your name?"

I smiled. "Isabella, Bella for short. No one calls me Isabella, ever." Except from my dad, and sometimes James.

"Well, i know your name is Edward, so, where do you go to school?" I asked, curiosity bubbling inside me.

"Forks high school, the same as Rosalie and Jasper. My turn. I'm guessing you dont go to high school. Are you from here? I havent seen you around before." His head tilting slightly.

"No, I'm not from here. I only moved here months ago." My heartbeat began to increase slightly and my palms grew clammy. Suddenly, i didnt want to play anymore. If he asked anything about my past, I would lie but somehow, i didnt want to lie to him. Somwhow, i felt lying to him would be different from lying to anyone else. I looked at Edward. He was looking straight back at me. He has the most amazing eyes. They are emerald green, and seemed to sparkle. His eyes held mines, and I couldnt look away. There was an instensity in his eyes that i didnt understand. There was a connection between us, and it didnt want to break. There was a shrill beep, and the connection was lost. I looked away, afraid. What is happening? There was a strange feeling in my stomach and my hands were trembling. Edward looked at his phone, allowing me to look at him, without him noticing. His had a beautiful face. There was no way to describe it, but if anyone had a perfect face, it was him. He looked up, catching me. I felt my face grow hot and i looked at my nail as if it was the most intresting thing in the world.

"Can i have your phone number?" He asked. I nodded, and held out my hand to type my number into his phone. I smiled and handed it back to him.

"Okay, where were we?" He asked, his phone back in his pocket.

"Umm, its you're shot." I said, even though i knew it wasnt.

"How do you know Rosalie." he asked, his body unconciously leaning towards me.

"Its a long story-"

"We have loads of time." he grinned, his mouth pulling up at one corner. My mind suddenly went blank.

"Err, what?" I asked, blinking repeatedly.

"I asked you how you know Rosalie." he said, hiding a laugh behind a cough.

"Oh, right." I said, stupidly. "We used to be best friends, when we were younger. We were inseperable, if you had a problem with one of us, you had a problem with both of us. I remember when we were like, fourteen, we would try and stay out the whole night, and not go home."

**Flashback**

_Freezing cold wind whipped at my face and i turned around, as it hit my back. I tried to fight back the shivers that racked my body. It was 2am and Rosalie had been pleading with me for the last two hours. I was adament though._

_"Bella come on, be serious! We cant stay out, your dad will be so pissed! Stay at mines, if you want." She said, her hair whipping out behind her. I couldnt stay at Rosalies, it would be the first place my dad would look for me. Today, i ran out of the house, before my dad got in. Earlier that day, Charlie tried to touch me, and i hit out at him. He didnt have time to hurt me, as he got an important phone call, but he promised me hell when he got back, and i knew how much 'hell' hurt. Recently, Charlies beating were becoming more ferocious, and I didnt know how much more i could handle. Everything was just getting to much and I couldnt stop crying at every little thing. Crying made Charlie hit harder._

_"Rosalie please, just please." I begged, tears leaking down my face. Me and Rosalie have been best friends forever. I know best friends are suppose to tell each other everything, but i couldnt tell her about Charlie._

_"BELLA!" I froze, recognising the voice. "Get in the car now, you too Rosalie. I have been worried sick!" Charlie said, keeping his voice controlled, but the anger was laced in his voice. Feeling like i was going to die, I climbed in the car behind Rosalie. The drive to Rosalie's was silent._

_"Bye." I said, terrified. Rosalie gave my hand a squeeze, before running into her house._

_"You little bitch!" Charlie hissed, looking at me. I could see his jaw was rigid, and it was probably taking all his will power to not reach out at hit me. Tears flowed uncontrollably down my trembling face, and my knee's began to knock together. We pulled up at the house, and Charlie got out, and ran around to my side. The door was yanked open and I felt his vice like grip on my arm as he dragged me out of the car. I stumbled and tripped as he pulled me towards the house. The door opened and I was threw inside, banging my knee against the table. Pain shot up my leg and I cried out. Then i heard it, the belt rushing through the air so fast, i could hear it wooshing before it was brought, crashing down on my back. Pain exploded in my back, and i felt my skin being tore from my back. I turned around, screaming and saw Charlies face above me, his eyes eagerly open, filled with pure hatred and evil. I saw his hand come crashing down and i shut my eyes..._

** End Of Flashback **

"Bella?" Edwards voice brought me back, and i gasped looking around, certain I would see Charlies hate filled eyes glaring back at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his hand on my face. I pulled away, feeling very warm.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just, uhh, I must have fell asleep." I gabbled. Edward didnt look convinced but he didnt say anything.

"So you are Rosalie were rebels." he laughed, although it didnt reach his eyes. I nodded.

"Something like that, anyway, and then Rosalie moved away. I was devestated, and then recently, moved here to see her, and ended up living here. Its better for me here, with the baby." I ran my hand across my bump, feeling love inside my heart for my baby.

"Well, I'm glad your here" He smiled. I then got a weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I couldnt help the little smile that spread across my face.

"Bella, can I as you something?" He asked, sounding nervous. Without even thinking, i nodded.

"What's that on your leg?"

Confused, i looked at my leg, and my blood ran cold. My heart began to bang in my chest. Even i could clearly see the names scarred on my leg. I had forgot these shorts showed the names engraved on my thigh. I pulled down the shorts to hide it, but the damage was done. Edward had gone pale, and i could see his hands were balled into shaking fists.

"Um, you have to leave." I said, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"What happened to you?" Edward whispered.

"Leave, please!" I cried. Edward slowly got up and walked towards the door. He paused, and turned around.

"Bella, will you be okay if I leave?" He asked. I nodded, and shut the door behind him. I screamed in frustration. Why has this happened? Everything was going fine, until this! What will Rosalie and Jasper say? What will Edward say? Then I was hit with a terrifying thought. What if he tells the police, or anyone else? I will be found, Charlie will drag me home, my baby will be took away!

The doorbell went. I wiped my face and opened the door. I didnt even have time to scream before a hand reached out was clamped over my mouth, then I felt a sharp pain in my head, before everything went black.

**A/N Omg guys, im so so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated! The past month I have been not well, i was in the hospital for a little while and exams have been so stressful that i havent had time to update. I have huge exams coming up, in like 20 days, and its sooo scary! :( Oh yeah, i am also sorry for this huge cliffy! Bella's luck is changing dramatically, and it doesnt look to good for her, does it? I will try update again sometime this week, I wont leave it too long since its a huge cliffy, plus i cant wait to write the next chapter! Its gonna be awesome! So this chappy will have loads of typo's in it, coz i am on my friends laptop and I have to use wordpad, which sucks :( So, please review, and i promise, the more rviews i get, the faster i will update xD Oh, anyone have twitter? Follow me :D www(dot)twitter(dot)com/louisexduffy **

**LOuise x3**

**P.S Thanks to Reagan, who let me use her laptop to write :D Luv yah! 3 x**


	12. Chapter 12

I bet this is a huge surprise, an alert saying I had updated.

First of all, I'm sorry. I haven't been on much, partly because I didn't feel like writing, I gave up on my stories, and I left them, abandoned. I'm surprised that even remembered my password to be honest.

Another reason, so much has went on since I updated. And its been frightening, I have changed so far beyond recognition but I don't see that as bad, I see it as good.

I've decided to totally start over. I was going to delete this account but no because people have subscribed to me, gave me reviews and I think it would be selfish to just delete this. I've decided that I'm going to finish one of my stories then start new ones, ones that I want to write, and that I wouldn't get writers block for. I have so many new ideas and I'm so excited to write them.

So I thank each and every one of you who has, reviews, subscribed. I would like to thank everyone who will continue to stick around to read my new stories.

Thank you.

Love, Louise x


	13. Chapter 13

A/N **Sorry **and **thank you**. That's the only words I can give to you. Oh, and this chapter.

_Previously: __The doorbell went. I wiped my face and opened the door. I didnt even have time to scream before a hand reached out was clamped over my mouth, then I felt a sharp pain in my head, before everything went black._

Cold air hit my like a train, as it washed over me. Hands held me everywhere, half carrying, half dragging me towards a car. I screamed out, my lungs burning in the process.

"Help!" I screamed, my throat going hoarse. Please, this cannot be happening. Charlie cant have found me! I was due to give birth to my baby, I cannot lose him, I cannot go back to him! I twisted and squirmed, crying as I tried to get away. I sensed a weakness in my left turn and threw myself with all my weight and suddenly I hit the floor. I scrambled up and ran towards the nearest place of shelter, into the bushs and shrubs. Suddenly one of them grabbed my ankle as I got to the bushes. I went down. I looked up and seen eyes. Even in the dark they were glittering green. Edward. He pressed a finger to his lip. He reached out and pulled the neck at my t-shirt, then was gone as footsteps got closer. I became aware of something, an object, down my t-shirt. It was a phone. I tucked it into my bra, and was hauled to my feet.

"Bitch!" A hand belted across my face and I whimpered. I was dragged to a car and threw in the back seat.

"Easy," One sneered. "She's not to be harmed." he looked back at me, with a look of utter most disgust on his pale, rat-like face. The car started up and we were off, trees flying past. There were three in the car, one beside me and two in the front seat, there was nothing I could do, I was outnumbered and heavily pregnant. My mind thought back to Edward. There was hope. Would he have phoned the police? Would he help me? Would he even care that much to help? I am worthless, im nothing to him, I don't see why he would help. Dark thoughts plagued me, and any chance of hope faded. There was a sharp pain in my stomach as the baby kicked extra hard.

I looked down, I was still wearing my shorts. There were scraped on my legs and they were dirty. I pulled my legs towards me, tears pouring down my cheeks. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, someone was shouting at me, pulling at me.

I looked up, we were outside a dark house. The house looked quite remote and eerie. I was pulled from the car and into the house. The wind whipped my hair and bare legs as I stumbled and tripped. The dank house was dimly lit and I was led into a room. I was threw to the floor, and I flung my hands out taking the impact on my hands and arms instead of my stomach. They left and shut the door. I heard it being bolted on the other side. I got up and went to the windows, trying to open them. They wouldn't budge. I heaved and pushed, beginning to sweat with the effort. I seen the men that grabbed me leave in their cars. Were they leaving me here? Whats going on? I bit my lip and went to the door. I pushed with all my will, praying for the door to open. It didn't.

I went to the bed, desperately trying to form a plan of action when it suddenly hit me. The phone! I took it out quickly, it had no signal. I went to the window and at once it began ringing. I opened it quickly and answered it.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Edwards panicked voice on the other end.

"Oh Edward!" I cried, tears tumbling down my face. "Help me please!"

"Where have they took you? I was following you in the car but I lost you." he cried.

"I don't know, im scared, I think its Charlie, my dad, he's going to kill my baby, please, you have to help me." I whispered, terrified and sobbing.

"I will Bella, I swear I will!" He said, and I could hear his determination in his voice. Suddenly, the phone cut off. No signal flashed on the screen.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Suddenly, the door bolt unlocked. I backed against the wall, my breathing increasing until I was almost hyperventilating. I slid down the wall and pulled my legs up as far as I could get them and wrapped my arms around me, trying to make me as small as possible, wishing I could be small enough to be not seen, to be small enough to disappear. The door opened, its hinges creaking.

"Hello Isabella." He said. My blood ran cold. Charlie walked into the room, a huge smile leering on his face. His eyes narrowed in on me, and he laughed.

"Long time, no see." He stated, his voice becoming hard. He continued to stare at me, a funny expression on his face. "I've missed you." His voice became funny, and he sounded serious.

"Bella." he whispered, sinking to the floor. "I'm so sorry, for everything, for what I've done, for what I've put you through. I'm a monster. All my life I've been empty, and I'm so sorry for it, but hurting you filled that hole, for a short period of time. I shouldn't have took it out on you. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I shouldn't have fucked your life up. I'm sorry, if I could take it all back and start over, please believe me, I would in a heartbeat. I was emotionally and physically fucked up, and I cannot believe I'd done that to you, I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry." he cried, his head in his hands.

I stared at him speechless as he sobbed on the floor, begging for my forgiveness. I don't know what to do. Do I believe him? No. I don't. I cant, he has hurt me too much in the past, I cannot forgive him because of his words and his tears. He made me want to kill myself daily, he made me self harm, he starved me, he bullied me, he hurt me, he used me, he sold me, he raped me. He destroyed my life. I was a wreck because of him. I cried myself to sleep every night because of him. He made me into a prostitute for him, he made fucking money of me! He let men crave their names into y fucking thigh. He's scared me physically, emotionally and mentally for life. He isn't going to walk into my life and expect me to rush into his forgiving arms. No.

"Just kidding, bitch, get fucking over here." He snarled. He lied. The whole sorry speech was a lie. Even though I didn't believe it, it was still a slap in the face. I whimpered as he got to his feet. He walked towards me. I shut my eyes. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard, dragging me onto my knees. Suddenly, he gasped. I felt my hair being released and seen him back away. His wide eyes were on my stomach. I covered it but it couldn't erase the picture from his memory. His face turned deathly white, then red, then to purple. He backed out the room, the door bolting shut.

Fresh tears began to pour down my face. My whole body began to violently shake. The door flew open again and Charlie flew in. Silver glinted in his hand, as he lurched towards me. Something burned into my arm then was gone. Pain began to spread in my arm. I looked down. He stabbed me. The knife in his hand dripped blood onto the floor. The blood began to seep into my clothes and drip to the floor, its violent red blurring my eyes. He raised his fist and I put my arms up, to shield myself. He swished the knife backwards and forth, cutting my arms. I began to scream as the knife drew across my arms, blood trickling faster down my arms with each cut. He stopped and I sunk to the floor. He raised his foot and stamped on my leg.

I screamed in agony, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" I screamed, gripping my bump. He pulled me to my feet, and something inside me snapped.

"IM FUCKING SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" and I drew back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could. My hand went right across his face, the slap echoing the room. There was a heart wrenching silence as we started at each other, both of us in utter shock. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

He punched me square in the face and I went reeling back. I hit the floor, winded, gasping for breath.

"You fucking bitch. You will pay. Oh yes, you or rather, your baby will pay." Charlie smiled sadistically.

"Know what im' going to do? Cut that baby out of you, the baby will be mines. Its going to have the same childhood you had, all because of you. You wouldn't be able to take care of it anyway. Im a police officer, I could have your baby took off you anyway. Oh yes, I hope it's a girl." There was a glint in his eye. The same glint that was there every time he abused me.

"You will never get my baby! Never!" I cried, praying I was telling the truth. My baby couldn't go through what I went through. I will die if it means she will be saved.

"Oh Isabella. What are you going to do to stop me?" He asked, taking a step towards me. Then, the door flew open. My heart leaped, and Rosalie ran in. She took a swing at Charlie and something thumped when it hit his head. He fell to the floor and Rosalie dropped the baseball bat. Something shifted behind her. She wasn't alone. But she wasn't aware she wasn't alone. My heart froze.

"ROSE! Look out!" I screamed in horror. Rosalie turned. She began to scream as they walked into the room…

**A/N So yeah. Im sorry. I wish I had the inspiration to write this MONTHS ago but I haven't. So much shit has gone on, I've been so caught up in it, but I got inspiration this morning about 14 hours ago. I was sitting in my higher English class and I was told to write a creative essay. I began writing, the words coming naturally. Suddenly, I thought of this, my other stories, all the fanfics I read, and I felt it, I felt a need to write again. If It wasn't for that essay I have to write, I wouldn't even be writing this. Im so sorry, and I want to thank each and everyone of you, who have left me reviews, and even mails asking me to update. You didn't give up on this story, and im thankful. This is the story im finishing, then im staring my new stories. Ive already wrote one, and posted it, it would mean so much if you could check it out and review? Sorry if this is shit, Im trying but I really want this story finished, I need to move on. The essay im writing in English is a plot that's now my new story =) So everyone, thanks so much for your support and I will try not disappoint to much with the ending of this story. Its only going to have a few more chapters, then its done! Anyway, I will try update asap, but I don't have a laptop anymore so it may only be once a week, but I will finish this one for all of you.**

**-Louise x**


End file.
